


Succ

by Kwehlous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charmed sex, Clarus does his best, Dream Eaters, Dream Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Noctis learns as he goes, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Sex Magic, Succubi & Incubi, but he's a greedy little shit, incubus!Noctis, incubus!Regis, no beta we die like men, sex to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: The Caelum line is a line of demons, taking their great magical power from the dreams of others. Some Caelums took harems, some took a selective few. Noctis just really likes how Gladio, Ignis, and especially Prompto, taste.Ignis doesn't care how good they taste, hewillshow some damn restraint.aka Noctis is an incubus and everyone has to deal with it as Noctis figures shit out.





	1. Pubescence

When Noctis turned 12, Ignis was sat down by the King of Insomnia and Clarus, and he was given a version of the talk that far surpassed anything that he'd learned both first hand and in textbooks. That talk was shortly followed by bestowing the young boy with a tome that was almost as big as him.

 

"Memorize it. It is your guide as my son's Chamberlain." The King looked so serious for a moment, even more serious than his Shield, who never seemed to smile. However, he then gave him a tender smile that reached his eyes.

 

Ignis wrapped his little arms around the book before giving a deep bow, promising to give it his best and that 'he would take the secret to his grave'.

 

It wasn't common knowledge that the Lucis Caelum line was soaked in demonic blood. A specific demon known as dream eaters, or incubi. Somewhere along the line, the Kings and Queens became the most powerful magicians in Eos, but it came at a price. They fed on the dreams of others, twisting and influencing the dreamer until it was a haze of choking pleasure, leaving the incubus radiating with a surplus of stamina, and the dreamer exhausted as if they'd never slumbered. Sometimes a Lucis Caelum would go straight for physical draining, taking up a multitude of retainers, or even keeping a harem, in order to soak in sweet magical energy from marathon intercourse.

 

Such practices were not practical in the modern era (or seen as socially acceptable), and the Lucis Caelum line took to the dream realm only, satisfied with making a pact with a retainer or two in which they could sip just enough to maintain the wall and their life energy. Without an enemy to fight, there was no need to be so powerful, and no need to drain so many willing participants.

 

But like anything with great power, it was also a great burden and a great pain to try and control and learn this power correctly. A Lucis Caelum had the potential to turn into a King or Queen of later day-- a being of terrible strength at the cost of insatiable sexual hunger. Using powers closer to that of the ancestral power, they could charm half the kingdom, turning all citizens into dream factories. A whole city in slumber for the sake of one mad Monarch.

 

Legends of old, of course. And nothing that a bit of training, patience, and knowledge couldn't prevent. And with Ignis at the helm of young Prince Noctis, there was very little to fear in this.

 

Ignis dove into the secret lore of the Incubus demons, the Caelum line, and how to handle an incubus that was coming of age. Only those who worked in the Citadel were 'targets', but only those in the close courts knew exactly what the Caelums were. Even fewer were actually targeted. Noctis still had a while before he would start dipping into people's dreams, causing mild mischief, not sexual frustration. He would begin to metaphorically roll in the minor mirth he'd cause in those closest to him, that being Ignis right now. So Ignis might find that his sleep would become fitful. He was to alert Clarus immediately if he felt more fatigued than usual.

 

The problem in this was that his days were already long, and he rarely got a full night's sleep, even at his young age. So he didn't say anything when one day, when Noctis was 14, his knees felt numb and dislocated from his mind. His ankles felt like they were carrying phantom weight, as if he was wearing clothes several sizes too big.

 

He was just tired, he thought, and so Ignis sat down on a bench, then proceeded to not wake up.

 

A crownsguard member found the unconscious young man, and immediately checked him over. All crownsguard were trained to identify Citadel workers with fatigue, and to immediately bring such victims to a healer who worked with the closer courts.

 

When Ignis woke up, it was to him being in a hospital bed and Clarus looking down at him. The lights in the room were a strange blue coloration and there were no windows. Ignis slowly tried to sit up, but Clarus' hand gently pressed down on his chest.

 

"Don't. You've been tapped out. You need to rest. This room is one of many sealed with active runes to keep out demons."

 

"B-but…" Ignis rasped, eyelids too heavy to keep open even as he stayed awake to try and ask his question. But, his stalled brain turned over enough to answer his own question before Clarus did so verbally.

 

"Means your mind and your dreams are safe from exploring incubi..." he clarified, feeling as if nothing more was necessary.

 

"…. Where is Noctis?"

 

"In his bed chambers with the King, distraught." Clarus huffed out a tiny laugh. "He is a bit confused, but that is to be expected."

 

"I am sorry," Ignis whispered, "I was supposed to be teaching him, but I had not begun. I did not fulfill my promise to his Majesty."

 

The Shield sighed, pressing fingertips to his forehead in slow circles. "Boy, the only promise you did not keep was not telling anyone of your fatigue. There is nothing you can teach Prince Noctis-- that information was more for your protection than for you to teach him to be a responsible incubus."

 

Ignis parted his eyes just so to look to Clarus, confused. "… what?"

 

"Regis asked you to memorize the tome. As the future Chamberlain, you have to know how to protect yourself, others, and navigate Prince Noctis as he grows into a more powerful and more sexual being. But it's up to the King to teach him how to specifically control himself. Which he would have started to do sooner had you been more mindful of your well-being." The Shield leaned forward and gave Ignis a penetrative glare. "Has anyone told you, Ignis Scientia, that you work too hard for your age?"

 

The young man's cheeks burned even under the odd blue lights, ducking his neck into his shoulders. Okay, perhaps he had neglected himself.

 

"Do not make this a habit. Your work ethic is admirable for a 16 year old, but you will be doing no one any favors in it. Work smart, not hard, and keep check of your body's cues. Noctis will not be able to control where his mind takes him during the first few instances. He probably won't be able to fully control himself until after he's finished puberty. In order to keep yourself in check, you have to learn how to get a proper night's rest, and be aware of your dreams and what occurs in them. You have magic in your lineage-- you, more than most, can protect yourself against dream eaters."

 

"… If I may be so bold, Mr. Amicitia, but… you sound as if you are speaking from experience." Ignis whispered, his hazed mind making his inhibition lax, asking the King's Shield something he'd never do otherwise. Clarus let out that huffing laugh again, and gave a ghost of a smile.

 

"I am. Now, rest, Ignis."

 

And that was that. Ignis allowed his heavy body to sink into the sheets, and the magic that protected him in the room kept his mind at ease. He achieved an amazing nine hours of uninterrupted slumber.

 

Noctis was very upset when he saw him again, looking both ashamed and confused. It was as if he knew he was the cause, and now thanks to Regis, he knew why.

 

"Are you… okay?" Noctis rubbed the back of his neck as he approached, eyes downcast.

 

Ignis didn't, and would never, have the heart to hold hostility towards his prince. He bent a knee and held one of Noctis' hands, pressing in-between the tendons. "I am fine. And will continue to be fine as you learn your way, your Highness. So don't be afraid. I can take it."

 

"You… you shouldn't have to, Ignis." Noctis moved his head the other way, closing his eyes to further keep his shame from Ignis' prodding gaze. The other merely smiled, and kissed the top of his hand, making Noctis' cheeks flare.

 

"D-don't get weird, specs."

 

Ignis stood and gave a pat to the kissed hand. "Dream of that tonight."

 

Noctis, whether intentionally, or unintentionally, did just that, and the next morning, Ignis woke up exhausted and aroused. Okay, so _this_ was the fatigue brought forth by a feeding. Now, he could start distinguishing it from normal tiredness. Now, he could start taking stock of his body, for the sake of his life's duty.

 

He could also help others who were being sipped, as Ignis started to coin it. The next person besides himself was starting to be Gladiolus, Clarus' son, who had to have been given the same Talk as he had years and years ago when he first started to train the Prince at the age of 10. But if Ignis' dreams were any hint, there was less mirth, and more sex happening in these dreams now. The prince was becoming more experimental at the age of 16, and Gladio was looking less and less energetic.

 

So, Ignis took to training with the future Shield in order to gauge his health. It was a small insertion into the older boy's life, but a necessary one. It was his job to take note of those closest to Noctis, and if Gladio wasn't aware he was being sipped, Ignis would be there to notify him. Ignis' foresight worked one winter's day when the Shield's knees wobbled, leaving him wide open for a swipe from Ignis' legs. The young man collapsed on his back with a hefty grunt and a long painful hiss, as if the lights from the room pierced through his eyes. He threw an arm over his head, straining to get enough air with every panting breath.

 

"Fucking brat…"

 

Ignis rose a brow. Wait. "Do you… understand why you're so tired?" He had been about to explain it to him. Gladio dismissively flicked his wrist with the other hand before letting it plop back upon the padded floor.

 

"Yeah, I know the Prince is a dream eater. Knew since I was 16. Gotta know to be his Shield." Just like Ignis had. "But the asshole's been double dipping. I can't sleep in the middle of the day because he naps so often, and then immediately gets into my dreams. Not to mention nights--- I think he's feeding only on me. Don't know why-- he's got both of us."

 

Ignis had been sleeping rather well the past two years. That would explain why-- Gladio, or perhaps, another willing participant, was being sipped instead of him. He'd have to investigate. But not before helping Gladio into a charmed room and notifying Clarus, as was his instructions.

 

"Hnm… managed to fatigue Gladiolus, did he?" Clarus stroked his chin, giving a tiny little sigh. "Getting a bit greedy, it would seem…"

 

"Reminding you of someone, sir?" Ignis dared, looking up from over his glasses while also hiding a little smirk. Evidence towards an intimate relationship between Clarus and King Regis grew by the year. The Shield gave Ignis a small glare with no heat before dismissing him, letting him know that he would handle his son, and that he would 'have something for him in the morning to help with Noctis'.

 

When Ignis woke up, still rather refreshed, a servant had left him a black box. Inside was a necklace with a tiny skull inside. It felt heavily charmed despite its size, and Ignis immediately slipped it on while reading a folded note that'd been tucked inside.

 

_DO NOT TAKE THIS OFF. -C. Amicitia_

 

And so Ignis didn't. He even went to bed with it on that night. And when he did, he found himself completely self aware in his dream, standing at the bank of a misty lake, apparently wearing nothing but his dress slacks, shoes, and the skull necklace. He remembered Regis telling him some time ago that he would have to become more aware of his dreams. That he would have to control them, but even with the magic Clarus said he had, Ignis was not demonic nor a practiced magician of any kind beyond enhancing his weapons. He couldn't truly feel when Noctis came in his dreams.

 

This time, however, he could feel another presence around the lake. Then, he could hear the hollow thud of bare feet against the planks of the fishing deck. He looked over his shoulders, peering through the fog, and slowly, Noctis appeared, looking much of the same, but for curled back spiral horns coming from his temples. They looked much like the Crown that the King of Lucis wore, a gorgeous silver in coloration, but singular in structure.

 

With Noctis also being very very naked, Ignis noticed more physical changes-- sharp canines, slightly longer nails on both hands and feet topped with scales, and a wispy tail, slender and snake-like, curling at the end. This was Noctis in his demonic domain, confident of his place and power, so unlike the introverted young man he was nowadays. It should have been a shock seeing the bravado in the young man's step and smirk, but Ignis only felt understanding blossom.

 

Noctis was becoming greedy, not because he desired more power, or more sex, but because he desired confidence. He knew how to be a Dream Eater. He'd been practicing honing his nature since his first sip. Much like the video games he loved to play, he was confident in something where the outcome and the circumstance was a certainty. Unlike politics, where the minds of men constantly changed, and rarely matched their words. Not to mention his education, where his attention span waned with the topic. No, there were few things in life Noctis was certain of, but in this, he knew his place and embraced it.

 

"You'll get sick if you stay out here like this, Ignis," said Noctis, his voice a duality of his normal tones and a growl, as if spoken by an animal, "Come back to camp."

 

Noctis either wasn't picking up that Ignis was self-aware in his own dream, or he didn't care. Ignis tested the waters and acted as he predicted he might in his dreams--- like himself.

 

"I will be there momentarily. You, on the other hand, seem to be the one in risk of catching cold." Ignis looked him up and down, the look less sensual in nature and more a matter-of-fact tease. Even if that was in character of him, Noctis stopped dead in his tracks, as if that had been off.  As if this scene was off script. Noctis scowled, tail end wiggling suspiciously.

 

"… You're the one without a shirt on, Iggy."

 

Ignis opted for silence, and Noctis continued his approach, seemingly none the wiser again. He slunk down to his knees, and gently pressed his forehead into Ignis' shoulder, nuzzling it. Ignis could hear him rumbling like a pacified cat… if that cat was Pitspawn.

 

"Gladio won't play with me tonight, Specs… so… it's your turn." he whispered, _purred_ , straight into Ignis' ear and the young man could feel his energy being drained from his body in the real world.  He could also feel his mind starting to haze, coaxed by Noctis' alluring magic to do as he was told. To allow his dream to become Noctis'.

 

The skull around his neck hummed warmed against his skin, and knocked the fog right out of Ignis' head. Ignis, now unresponsive to Noctis' siren call, noticed Noctis' confusion, as if he was expecting the scenery about them to change. Suspicious blue eyes snapped from the environment back to Ignis, giving him his own thorough look over. His eyes settled on his collarbone.

 

"…Cute pendant, Ignis. Who gave that to you?" Noctis mused, sounding completely disinterested in actually knowing the answer. He scooped the chain up with a claw, eyes focused on the skull.

 

"No one of consequence," Ignis fibbed, treading carefully.

 

"That so? This trinket the reason you're being so cold to me?" He tried his siren call once more, gently pressing his body into Ignis', clawed and black scaled hand playing with the pendant while his supple skin pressed into Ignis' arm and back. "Being so unreasonable. Don't you want me to be happy, Ignis?"

 

Pink lips pressed a kiss to the young man's ear, making Ignis quiver despite himself. "Don't you want to please us both?"

 

"T-that is all I have ever wished for."

 

"Then take this off… and let me have you, Iggy… let me taste you. I've missed your touch--- I've been giving you a break the past few months or so… and also because making Gladio miserable is too much fun. Seems I tired him out though… and I'm so _hungry_ Ignis… won't you give me what I need?"

 

Ignis could feel his body moving in the real world, rubbing at the necklace subconsciously. Was he… was he sleep walking? Sleep moving, definitely. Compelled by Noctis, his hands were trying to fumble with the necklace despite the skull humming to keep his mind free of haze. He tried to stay focused, however, mindful of the warning from Clarus of the removal of the necklace.

 

With another bodily shiver, courtesy of one mischievously groping tail at the hem of his pants, Ignis willed his hands to move, like slogging through mud, and gripped Noctis' shoulders, giving him a subtle push back. "That is quite enough."

 

"…I knew it." Noctis suddenly sneered, nose curling in a, quite frankly, adorable fashion. "I knew something was off about you. And that thing-- I've seen it in the tome you have."

 

Was it in the tome? Ignis couldn't recall, and he swore he'd read that tome front to back several times. "Funny for you to remember, with everything I do try to get you to retain."

 

Noctis rolled his eyes and curled a leg against his chest, sucking his teeth. "You're definitely not charmed."

 

"Indeed."

 

"Why did they give you that pendant? I haven't been over indulging."

 

"As you say, but I have seen otherwise."

 

"Gladio will be fine."

 

"Gladio was tapped out."

 

"Tch. He's got enough virility to serve two dream eaters."

 

"Look at you, using your vocabulary."

 

Something thin snapped at Ignis' back, and the young man realized he'd just been shoved by a disgruntled incubus' tail. He snorted at the absurdity of it all.

 

"What's so funny?" Noctis huffed, folding his arms on top of his knees, looking out at the foggy lake. His cheeks were burning. An embarrassed demon. But Ignis did feel a tad bit sorry for his charge-- he had knocked the wind out of Noctis' ego. But he had to calm down his momentum before he began to believe such behavior was acceptable (among other habits he was trying to break the prince out of).

 

"Not a thing."

 

"… I… I don't like you _that_ way."

 

"Hmn?"

 

"How I was acting before. I don't… I don't actually… see you that way. It's just the charm." Noctis said, his words muffled in his arms. "It's… easier to drain when people are aroused then… when they're upset."

 

"Learned that, did you?" Ignis leaned back on his arms, deciding to lead away from the initial sexual energy of their encounter and more of their conscious relationship.

 

"Hnm. Same with Gladio. I got energy making him angry but… I… I found out he kinda likes being riled up. Used it against him. It's… it's fun. With you I…" Noctis trailed away, and Ignis felt that his subconscious desires were already well known to Noctis and being exploited accordingly.

 

"It's… it's more awkward when you're… not charmed to drain you sexually. It's… _you_ now, not just a figment of imagination. I can't… do this with you being… you."

 

"That is the point, being coherent now. You mustn't drain when you don't have to, Noct. Even if it does empower you." Ignis lectured, he could practically hear Noctis roll his eyes again.

 

"I was hungry."

 

"You were bored, and partially ruffled by Gladio's unique training habits, which you have been exposed to since you were ten. Surely you shouldn't be bothered by it now, and you have seen results. As have I in the two years I started."

 

"… just… felt right. I like being this way. I… I love being this way. Everything's… perfect." Noctis nuzzled into the fold of his elbow and his tail curled around his own thigh. Ignis looked over to his ward, and sensed something else there. It must have been his own handle on his dream, because thinking about wanting to know aligned with Noctis continuing with his explanation.

 

"I'm not… tight in my skin. I'm not… human. No school, no Citadel. Nothing exists beyond the worlds here. People's dreams. People's… real thoughts. I don't have to… figure out subconscious things. They just are. It's… easy."

 

"Most things that are not good for you are usually very very easy."

 

"Ugh…" Noctis flopped backwards on the deck, body making the planks vibrate. "I don't want to hear this."

 

"I'm sure, but it needs to be said. You need to lessen your draining. And stop draining in the middle of the day."

 

"Fuck, Gladio told you about that, too?"

  
"The man trains near every hour. He needs every wink of sleep he can snatch. Ambushing him during his naps seems like a cheap tactic, don't you think?"

 

"…it's better than constantly draining you…"

 

Ignis snapped his head back to the lounging incubus, surprised at what he heard. "Come again?"

 

"… I don't want you to get hurt." Noctis said again, as if that summarized everything Ignis needed to know, and it did. Because even after all those years back, when Ignis was found laying unconscious in the Citadel lobby because Noctis couldn't control himself, the prince was trying to protect his Chamberlain from himself. Even with Ignis all but offering himself to Noctis as a willing participant.

 

Ignis reached out and gently gave Noctis' knee a squeeze. "… I will don the pendant during nights that I need sleep. However, if I am not wearing the necklace, I implore you to take advantage. I am here to serve you, Noctis, how ever way I can."

 

"… I know…"

 

"Good."

 

"So… how about right now?" Noctis rolled out of Ignis' grasp but closer to his body, pressed right against him with his tail coiling around his arm. "Right now…? Let me have you?"

 

"No. You're not hungry."

 

"Says you. I'm starving."

 

"No, Noct."

 

"Tch, all that talk about serving me, then--- just words."

 

"Now you're just being catty. Release me from this scape, Noctis. I need rest. And you are officially on a diet. A proper nutritional balance of both food and dreams from now on."

 

"Geez, fine. Whatever." Noctis rolled away from Ignis, tail and all, and stood up. "I'll… I'll sleep."

 

"Good to hear. Good night Noctis."

 

"'Night, specs." Noctis walked away from the deck and into the fog. With every echoing step of feet against the wood, Ignis felt his subconscious being released from the dream eater influence and into a world he had no control over. It was into his true subconscious, free to wander and let his physical body rest.

 

That following day when training with Gladio, they came to a stalemate, as was the usual norm. Gladio gave Ignis a broad grateful smile, as if he knew what he had done.

 

"Thanks, Iggy, for talking sense into him. I dunno if I could have taken much more of that."

 

"Not a problem." Ignis felt his own cheeks pull up. This was what Regis and Clarus meant. Keeping himself aware and protected while Noctis grew into himself. Not so much teaching, but guiding and setting boundaries. If they kept communicating and kept Noctis honest, then they would have stayed true to their duty to the Crown, and to Noctis.

 

Neither of them could have foreseen Noctis cheating in his 'diet' when he turned 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to JunkyardSHADI, who draws great stuff, streams great stuff, and is just great stuff in general!


	2. Preferences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has a favorite.

"Hey, Noct?"

 

"Hnm?"

 

"If I tell you somethin', promise not to get weirded out."

 

"No promises."

 

Prompto smiled as Noctis nuzzled into his shoulder. It was one of his favorite places to be, apparently. The two of them sat close under a tree, cicadas buzzing loudly into the summer haze. The blonde gently linked their pinkies together and nuzzled back into Noctis' fluffy hair. "So… I've been dreaming about you."

 

"Be weird if you weren't." Noctis teased, smiling into Prompto's clothing.

 

"But, I mean, I've dreamt of you for a while now. Since before we were even, ya know, like this? It's so weird. At first they were just, ya know… Normal? Or as normal as anyone remembers their dreams. Just your face. But… lately, they've been getting'… ah, pretty spiceh. N-not that I remember all the juicy details, but my dick sure does. 'm so hard in the mornings." Prompto cleared his throat nervously, wetting his lips and curling his pinky tighter around Noctis'.

 

The prince didn't seem to put stock into this revelation, and just settled more of his weight upon his friend… friend with benefits… boyfriend? Noctis hadn't wanted to put a name to their relationship, partially out of cowardice, and partially out of stubbornness that it wasn't anything emotional he felt towards Prompto. The first excuse used to be a large part of his rationale, but now it was just a speck in his overall anxiety on the issue. Now, it was simple fear keeping him from declaring that Prompto was-- he _did_ matter.

 

He truly mattered, and Noctis truly treasured him, and he liked him beyond the fact that his dreams were some of the most delicious dreams he'd ever had since coming into his power. There was nothing like Prompto's dreams--  like being a sunflower under everlasting sunlight with blue skies stretching into infinity. At first, he believed his connection to Prompto was nothing more than that. That Prompto was his guilty pleasure-- his snack during the day since he couldn't do so at the Citadel without Ignis catching wind of it.

 

It started by accident. Noctis found out that charming Prompto during lunch was an unconsciously easy thing to do. He had fallen asleep against him one day while the blonde ate. When he woke up, they had both been asleep, with Prompto whining that he felt horrible, and himself feeling like he could be awake for the next 48 hours.

 

Learning his lesson from Ignis and Gladio, and trying to be sneaky about his indulgences, Noctis took to napping near Prompto during lunch. Sometimes he would eat his dreams, but sometimes, he drained physically through touch, which seemed much less straining for his friend. He also didn't drain as much as he had from his other retainers. He did right by his friend, sipping only here and there from Prompto for a year and a half while their relationship in the real scape progressed into something beyond platonic.

 

They'd shared their first kiss last year, and it had affected Noctis much more than Prompto. It was as if Prompto was the one draining him with how weak and overwhelmed Noctis felt. The prince remembered having to lean into the other as he'd struggled not to drain Prompto within an inch of his life. He succeeded, but had become faint, with Prompto holding Noctis close for balance. The blonde simply thought the guy had just had the gracefulness kissed out of him.

 

But no. Prompto had, and was, just so fucking delicious. And also just such a kind and open person. Chipper, but not overbearing. When Prompto was around him, he didn't feel weighted and inadequate. He felt as if he was amazing because Prompto believed he was, and Noctis actually believed him. Not to mention Prompto was not royalty, so he had no obligation to know _what_ he was and what he was capable of. Noctis wanted to keep things this way as long as possible. Prompto did not need to know he was partially a demon, and scare him. However, Noctis knew that as long as that remained a secret, he probably shouldn't hold claim to Prompto as a boyfriend, even if he couldn't imagine Prompto with anyone else.

 

But, apparently, Noctis had been starting to be more pronounced in Prompto's dreams, according to what Prompto was telling him. Which meant that, just maybe, Noctis had still been sipping from him way too much, even if he was trying _really_ hard not to.

 

"Well… we've been… together how long? Guess your dreams are catching up to reality." Noctis murmured, trying to deflect.

 

"Yeah. Guess you're right. Suppose you've always been my dream guy, Noct," Prompto beamed, and kissed the top of Noctis' head. "That's… what we are, right? Together?"

 

"Yeah. Together," Noctis swallowed, pushing through the fear in his throat. He felt Prompto vibrate with happiness, and felt his anxiety melt into glee from the blonde's energy. He soaked it up, sipping from him immediately. Gods, Prompto didn't know what he did to him. Secret demon bloodline, or not, he just… he couldn't deny this if Prompto wanted it just as badly.

 

"Wow… I think that's-- the first time I've heard you… heard you say it." Prompto scoffed, and Noctis almost felt sick with the amount of energy soaking over his body. He started to shake himself out the lazy mindset between slumber and consciousness, which was his favorite place to be. It was also a mindset where he could drain without being wholly asleep.

 

And he needed to stop draining Prompto right now. He stretched his back a bit to fully wake up, and looked straight to Prompto. He kept their pinkies locked.

 

"Well I… why not? We like each other."

 

"Well, yeah, but you're a prince. Can't really take this anywhere beyond your, ah, concubine, right?" Prompto laughed, scratching his head nervously. Noctis groaned, rolling his eyes. "Don't say that, man. I… I dunno what I'm gonna do later, but what I want now is to… keep having you close. I don't want you… with anyone else but me. Selfish, but… that's how I feel."

 

There, it was out. It was out there, and done, and Prompto was looking at him with such a soft, touched, and… hungry smile. Noctis couldn't-- he couldn't resist Prompto and all he had to offer, and he found himself suddenly bashful. Which was ridiculous. He was a powerful incubus, damnit. Shouldn't he be more intimidating? He should be the one wooing Prompto, but it had been Prompto's sweetness and bluntness that had won him over. Quite frankly, the guy had him under his thumb.

 

Some one who seemed so harmless, that was totally and completely _not_ innocent at all.

 

"Noct, whatcha thinkin about?" Prompto hummed, those pretty blue eyes dark under the shade of their tree and his lowered eyelids. He leaned in, now cupping Noctis' hand instead of just his pinky. The incubus hefted out a breath, feeling even more energy seep into him without effort from him. Prompto was offering even more, and not understanding how intoxicating he was making him. His eyes blackened.

 

" 'Bout kissing you… a lot."

 

"Just kissing?" Prompto nosed at him, and Noctis loved when he did that. Such a subtle touch, but it made his skin tingle all over. Made him breathless with ease and giddiness, and somehow, just less self-conscious overall. He whimpered under him, feeling more open to letting Prompto in.

 

"Maybe more…" Noctis leaned back, Prompto filling in the space and leaning forward. He followed Noctis into the grass, foreheads pressed gingerly together.  They smiled, giggled at their clumsiness, before their lips brushed together once. Twice. Each kiss was like eating another rich slice of lemon chess, only without the weight of it in the body. Only the tang of the citrus, the high of the sugar, and the gratification of the texture rolling on the tongue.  
  
  
"Ahnm!"

 

Noctis' moan when Prompto slid his tongue past his lips startled the blonde, and he pulled up, leaning on his elbows. "Y-you alright?" He had mistaken his sound for pain, since he'd never kissed someone who was that into it. Unless… Noctis _was_ that into it. In which, awesome, and, _wow_ , his boyfriend was really sensitive. Maybe that's why they hadn't had sex yet.

 

Noctis internally died while trying to pull Prompto back down over him. "N-no I'm fine, I swear. You just… you just taste so good." That probably sounded like delirium, because mouths just tasted like skin to humans, but to Noctis, it was the difference between cookies and ice cream and ribs--- it was delicacies of different varieties, and Prompto's was his favorite.

 

The blonde seemed to dismiss Noctis' statement as flattery, and leaned back down, kissing him again. And again. The tongue came back, and Noctis clutched at his back, body buzzing with it, drunk off this, and wanting more. "Prompto… " he mewled, and the other started to kiss and nibble at his cheek and jaw while unfastening more of Noctis' uniform. This was it, Noctis thought. Because, for all the sexual encounters he'd had in the dream scape, his physical body was still untouched.

 

It was after school. No one was around. They could just have a quick romp like he'd done so many times before in the dream scape. And for him, this would be so special for Noctis. The loud buzzing of cicadas, the tickle of the grass, the heat and humidity of the weather… he couldn't think of a day, or a setting, that was more distinctly Prompto.

 

The blonde's mouth pressed and dragged along his neck, the exposed part of his shoulders, and his hands slid underneath the hem of his shirt, chasing skin touched with sweat from the heat and their coupling. The more Prompto lavished him with affection, the more energy Noctis devoured involuntarily, unable to hold it back, because he didn't want this moment to end. He wanted as much of Prompto as he could stand.

 

Prompto, however, was not an infinite source of energy. Could have fooled Noctis-- Prompto was practically his sun.

 

The blonde's kisses started to slow, hands shaking, like Ignis' hands did when he didn't have caffeine. He groaned and pulled back, eyes squinting, as if he had a headache. "F-fuck… so dizzy suddenly…. Must be the heat. Sorry babe…" Prompto gave an apologetic kiss to Noctis' chin before laying down beside him in the grass, pressing his forehead to the other's shoulder. "Ugh… feel sick. Need some water, I think. Or just rest my eyes a moment."

 

 _Damnit… Fucking damnit_. Noctis closed his eyes, and exhaled long and slow, keeping in his frustrations, because, really, he only had himself to blame. He didn't know how to… have sex, have intimacy, beyond the dream scape. How in the hells had his dad and mom been coherent long enough to make him? Maybe a trick, or maybe something he had to teach himself to control? Great, something else to fucking learn.

 

Why couldn't he just… have sex without worrying if he was going to kill his partner in the process? Noctis was so fucking _tired_ of being careful around people he liked. People he loved. It took him his whole adolescence to learn not to hurt Ignis and Gladiolus, and now he had to learn how to have a lover without possibly locking them in eternal slumber. He just wanted to _be_.

 

And all this without any plans to tell Prompto he was a dream eater, an incubus. Oh yeah, this relationship was going to be _so_ great.

 

Noctis turned on his side and curled into Prompto despite the humidity, just wanting to be close, to share, to show, that he wanted this. Even if Prompto wasn't aware of his internal struggle, Noctis needed this for himself. The blonde smiled and buried his face in Noctis' hair.

 

\---

 

Noctis awoke from their nap, feeling drunk, woozy, and a bit lethargic. Like when he ate way too much. Prompto didn't wake up.

 

\---

 

It took ten minutes for Ignis to show up at the school, another two to calm Noctis down enough to carry Prompto into the vehicle, and another half hour to get Prompto to the healers.

 

\---

 

"What did I do to him?!" Noctis shouted once he managed to gain a private audience with Regis. The young man grudgingly allowed Clarus to remain by Regis' side, having wished to speak father to son. But Clarus was the non-incubus factor in this, and he had knowledge not even Regis grasped at times.

 

"Son, I can't answer that if you don't tell me exactly what transpired," Regis frowned, leaning forward on his cane where he sat. He was a stark contrast to Noctis' snarled fury, pacing in front of the King and Shield.

 

"I almost killed him, if it weren't obvious! I almost killed him and I wasn't even in his dreams! I wasn't even trying to drain him!"

 

"Again, you need to--"

 

"Don't tell me to calm down again!" Noctis hissed, his teeth pointed and his voice warped. Regis narrowed his eyes, gripping his cane harder.

 

Clarus placed a soft hand on Regis' shoulder, and suddenly, Noctis had a feeling of thick dread and panic. The same feeling he'd had when he had been attacked as a child and he felt the life seeping from his body. Just now, he had been very close to being physically shut down by his father, had it not been for the Shield. The man was protecting on both sides, it seemed.

 

Regis, realizing he was acting on baser instincts, lifted a hand and placed it gingerly over Clarus'. "Thank you…" he murmured, taking a long drawn breath to further relax.

 

"But of course. Now, as your father insists, _sit_." The man pointed sternly with a chin.

 

Noctis sat, and, even if it was embarrassing, proceeded through each detail up until his dreamless slumber with the blonde. Regis listened, then explained.

 

"People…" Regis peered up at Clarus, then back to Noctis. "Are like food, son, but you know this already. Much like food, you have favorites. For incubi, it is similar to tasting a specific scenario or place in time. A memory you hold dear, or a sense that comes over you. For me… my preference is the woods. The forests. When I drain someone that has a wild soul about them, it is beyond intoxicating, and you really can't be sure when a person has your preferred soul until you are around them."

 

"So… like taste testing? And Prompto just so happens to be my… favorite sense?"

 

"Exactly. For you, yours is sunlight and humidity. Which is," Regis coughed out a laugh, "very ironic."

 

Noctis huffed, pouting.

 

Regis continued, mirth sparkling from his eyes. "It is fine. You didn't know, so you weren't prepared for what happens when an incubus encounters their favorite sense. Similar to the fabled vampires of old when encountering a human with their favorite blood type, you can not stop yourself until the source is gone. Unless your willpower is strong."

 

Noctis ducked his chin to his shoulders. Regis sighed. "And, it's not. You and I both know this--- you have two retainers, but you are… unrestrained."

 

Noctis started to shake, but whether with frustration or anger, Clarus couldn't tell, and so he kept quiet, continuing to observe.

 

"You have probably been drinking from this young man for a while… a year at the least. So your self-control is not balanced. And that is what it comes down to-- self-control. You've been spending so much time with your preference that you haven't been able to tell when you're draining and when you are not."

 

"Then tell me _what_. I'm _suppose_. To **_do_**?" Noctis huffed out in a growl, and Clarus saw the frustration and the sadness in his eyes. A frustration in not being able to be close to the person that he loved. Clarus looked down at Regis, who seemed truly upset by his son's pain.

 

Noctis bowed his head, knowing he snapped again, but this overwhelming helplessness was slowly choking him. His fingertips bit through his clothing straight into his knees. "I have… I _have_ learned from Ignis. And from Gladio. But Prompto. Prompto is… he's not just some fucking preference. I love him, dad. I love him so fucking much." His shoulders quaked, trying to hold back the tears.

 

"So… if what you're telling me is that I have to stop being around the person I love I… I just _can't_ do that. So I need help… I need something, _something_ , to help me… keep Prompto safe from me…"

 

Clarus slowly removed his hand from Regis and took a knee down in front of him. Regis looked to Clarus and gave him an overwhelmingly remorseful look, but nodded, as if grating some permission.

 

Clarus reached behind his own neck and unhooked something, as if taking off a necklace. The jewelry he removed had magic humming from it similar to what Ignis wore, but it was a very very tiny black carbuncle instead of a skull. Immediately, Clarus seemed weaker, and the man steeled himself with a sharp intake of breath before standing.

 

Noctis looked through teary eyelashes at the exchange, and reached the conclusion Ignis had understood years ago. He choked on his throat, trying to tell them to stop. He raised a hand to try and keep Clarus back, but the Shield shook his head and offered the necklace.

 

"Every incubus has a favorite, Noctis, but not every incubus falls in love with them. So, these are made, to protect the dream scapes of those favored by the Caelums," Regis explained, and Clarus gave a tired smile.

 

"Your father never learned restraint either. Many Caelums don't, apparently. But he's no longer as energetic as you. So take it--- you need it more than us."

 

"… I'll take care of it."

 

"This means you'll have to explain what you are, Noctis," Clarus frowned, which made the prince lock up.

 

He shook his head. "What if I just… gave this to him. As a gift? I… I can't…"

 

"I doubt that this young man is as fragile as you believe he is. And you shouldn't hide this-- especially if he'll be a part of your life in the foreseeable future. And also because he'll be wearing one of my strongest charms."

 

"You need to bring him to me, or to Ignis or Gladiolus, and have a discussion."

 

Noctis rolled his head up to Clarus, then cut his eyes at Regis before huffing out a laugh, realizing another truth; he had, at some point, gained an extra dad. He relented under such parental concern. "… Okay."

 

Clarus dropped the necklace into Noctis' hand.

 

\---

 

Prompto was a little weirded out that his boyfriend was also a demon, those things that go 'raaawwwrrr' in the night, but decided that if he had to fall in love with a demon, that falling in love with one that loved him back meant extra luck for him. "You'll protect me from all the nasties if we ever vacation out of Insomnia, right?"

 

"Not a chance. I'll just let you get eaten," Noctis joked, pressing his forehead into Prompto's neck as they both laughed at each other. Gladiolus thought they were disgustingly cute. Ignis just thought they were disgusting, and smiled anyway.

 

\--

 

Prompto tried to initiate sex that night, but Noctis stopped him, and gave a shy smile. "I wanna do it back where we were…"

 

"Huh? You mean under that tree? All the… dirt and the heat?" Prompto gave a pouty smile, but when he saw the surge of want reflected in Noctis' gaze, he knew that, yes… that was exactly what Noctis wanted. Prompto gave a true smile, and leaned down, the carbuncle around his neck draping down and tickling Noctis' chest. "If that's what you want."

 

\--

 

They picked a different tree, but it was still near the cram school on a humid afternoon, the cicadas buzzing about. This tree was way more secluded.

 

"P… Prom--ah!" Noctis pawed at the ground, dirt running under his nails, and he could smell the freshness of it. The raw earth and sharpness of the grass. Every thrust into him was another strike of heat to add to the outward buzz rolling over his skin. The sound of the cicadas only amplified the sensation, making his ears burn out everything else save for their droning melody, the huffing of their moans, and the slap of sweaty skin to skin. He was melting at both ends, reduced to nothing but how a human feels like...

 

This is how a human would feel like. This was how it felt without also draining the life from someone. This was normal, and it felt just as amazing at the dream scape.

 

"Prompto I--I-- I feel somethin'…" Noctis cried out, a pressure gathering low in his gut and making his inner thighs shake. He'd never experienced an orgasm in this realm, opting for the dream scape to exercise sexual curiosity.

 

He heard a soft chuckle and a whisper. "You're coming. Go on… come, cutie…"

 

A hand around his cock and a boiling hot kiss to his shoulder blade was the latch to a switch, unlocking that last bit of pressure for an explosion of sensation Noctis swore had to be life-force. But it wasn't. It was pure body pleasure that reached everywhere but the incubus part of him.

 

For once, Noctis wasn't bothered by this. He wasn't hungry for it. He was sated.

 

The two of them laid in the grass together, covered in sweat and grime, saliva, lubricant and cum, and probably pollen. Noctis stroked over Prompto's chest and stomach, soft in places, tight in others, while Prompto yawned, whispering that they had to thank Iggy for the lube and condoms later.

 

Noctis wasn't listening, merely floating on this newly discovered sensation of the flesh instead of the soul. It was real, sincere, and in the physical world. It almost seemed like a fairy tale.

 

"Can we… go again?" Noctis hummed while rolling a finger on a nipple through Prompto's tank.

 

Once more. Just to make sure this was all real. Prompto chuckled and kissed him, and after Noctis whined that his knees and hands hurt after Prompto fucked him against the tree, he didn't need any more reassurances that, yes, the real scape could be just as good, if not better, than the dream scape.

 

He wasn't sure which he preferred though. He'd have to find out.


	3. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis gets more powerful, and more inventive.
> 
> [this chapter is dedicated to [taketheblanket](http://archiveofourown.org/users/taketheblanket/pseuds/taketheblanket) who's birthday is today and may they have a very very saucy birthday <3]

It seemed that, for now, at age 19, Noctis' preferred number was three.

 

He had tried four, and even five at one point, but Nyx wasn't around often enough and Crowe was attracted to women. Not that Noctis couldn't learn to transform his likeness to that of female to charm Crowe's subconscious, he just didn't really feel like it. He thought about giving Drautos a go at one point to see what an older guy got up to, but something about his subconscious made Noctis sick when he drained him.

 

So his three were fine. Perfect, even.

 

Ignis managed to get Noctis to stick to draining only three times a week, rotating the three of them accordingly. Sometimes, he relented and allowed for some weekend indulgences, but he tried to limit those down to only twice a month. Slowly, like near everything else in Noctis' life, Ignis had managed to schedule it perfectly.

 

But, like near everything in Noctis' life, Noctis did his damnest to rebel against it. Because, according to Noctis, 'eating the same shit every day on the same day is driving me nuts'.

 

Ignis didn't have the solution to this problem nor was he bending over backwards to truly solve it. The schedule he'd developed was working and would continue to work. It was mindful of, not only his and Gladio's schedule, but Prompto's as well, since he was going to college for photography and did not need to be exhausted during class when Noctis decided that he wanted a bit extra.

 

Ignis tried to supplement his desire for variety with a bit of extra effort in his cooking. It helped. A little.

 

Gladio had a suggestion, and Ignis was prepared to hear yet more grumblings about how spoiled Noctis was and that he just had to stick to his guns and the schedule. But, that was far from the case.

 

"I'll handle him."

 

He wasn't sure what Gladio meant at first, but given a few more seconds of reflection, Ignis understood. He then grew concerned.

 

"You sure? Wouldn't it be more appropriate to persuade Prompto into this?"

 

"Yeah, but the kid wasn't born to serve. He's got shit to do besides already being Noctis' favorite. Plus, I'm the one with less mental stamina. I could use the workout."

 

Gladio was right. While he had started off being both the strongest, mentally and physically, that was far from the case now two years later. Ignis could handle himself wonderfully in the dream scape, thanks to his skull pendant. This had left him incredibly powerful, the pendant nurturing the dormant magical power in his Scientias bloodline. Prompto, as well, seemed to have a natural handle on his dreams, and the carbuncle necklace he wore protected his life force. Plus, Noctis preferred draining Prompto physically anyway. Both of them could outlast Gladio in the dream scape.

 

"I should train my mind's stamina again. Back when Noct was draining me twice every day, it sucked, but I could take it. Nowadays, I can barely handle when he comes into my dreams for less than an hour or so. I actually wake up, like I've been in a nightmare."

 

"Hnmm…" Ignis frowned, rubbing his chin. Now that Gladio explained it, it did not seem like a stamina issue. More so… a Noctis issue. "Let me brainstorm, and return with a more sound solution. Until then, we will stick to the status quo."

 

"A'right Iggy."

 

"Oh, one more thing. I'd like to stay over on the day of your draining."

 

Gladio raised a brow, arms crossing in silent questioning.

 

"It's part of the brainstorm."

 

"Okay, if you wanna. Always a spot for you at my place."

 

And so Ignis researched, and part of said research involved a talk with the elder Amicitia. Thankfully, throughout the years, Clarus had been nothing short of helpful to his inquiries and questions. If it weren't for him, Ignis would have been lost in his efforts to guide Noctis.

 

"How does one have a nightmare while being drained? I tried to look in the tome for the answer, but nothing in it explains the specifics. Only that it _can_ happen and does on occasion."

 

Clarus sipped his tea, mulling over the question. "Depends on the incubi's temperament and their compatibility with the person they're draining. Our subconscious self can vary, or change entirely, or be just like our conscious selves, but an incubus retains their personality and desires. If an incubus tries--- hnmm… how do I explain this?"

 

The man's eyes glanced about, and Ignis swore he saw some pink on Clarus' ears. After a moment, the man seemed to give up on tact, blowing out air from his nose in defeat. "Since you are already aware, I suppose I can simply explain through an anecdote."

 

Ignis found himself leaning forward ever so slightly despite his efforts to be poised.

 

"Reggie, for the most part, preferred to be on the recieving end. But, a few nights in a row way back when, I started to wake up with horrible nightmares and phantom pains in my lower back and chest. Sometimes bite marks would show minutes after I awakened, only to disappear. So, wearing the necklace, I confronted Reggie in the dream scape about what exactly he was doing to my subconscious self.

 

"Apparently, he was 'trying new ideas' before he'd ask me in reality. 'So he'd know what he was doing', was his excuse. That did not translate well to my sleep or his draining. Because even charmed and willing, incubi can not have sex with someone in the dream scape who is not comfortable or who's subconsciously not in a mindset to handle what the incubus is trying to do. Even our subconscious selves have instincts. Fighting against those instincts is the tactics of nightmare eaters. Completely different species of demon that purposefully lock sleepers in horrific nightmares to gain their energy. Nasty things."

 

Ignis, once again and not for the first or last time, pondered what in all of Eos Clarus and King Regis used to get up to in their younger years to learn all of this.

 

"I take it one of you has been starting to have nightmares?"

 

"You could say, sir."

 

Clarus took another sip of tea, smirking. "It wouldn't happen to be my son, would it?"

 

Ignis did not verify or deny, and Clarus merely laughed. "Why are Reggie and Noctis so very alike? Just speak with Noctis. Either you or Gladiolus. Otherwise, Noctis is going to continue to be… rude."

 

"Thank you for the advice."

 

"Anytime, Ignis. Also, if you would not mind relaying a message. Regis would like a day with Noctis a week from now. Any day--- it is important."

 

"Yes, sir." Ignis bowed and left, already taking out his phone to mark a time to wipe away everything in place for the King. Nothing was more important than such, especially with Regis' declining health. Noctis avoided audiences with his father, unable to behold a man so full of spirit failing before his eyes. No one in the Citadel could.

 

Ignis couldn't help pondering if Clarus was one of the ones hurting the very most.

 

\---

 

Wednesdays were Gladio's days.

 

Ignis relaxed on a pull out sofa bed with a book until he fell into slumber, skull pendant warm around his neck. Gladio was upstairs, also asleep. Being in this close proximity would be perfect for what Ignis planned to do.

 

Clarus had prompted Ignis to ask Noctis directly about what he was doing, but that would only discourage him, as Noctis was still as inward with his feelings as ever. In the meantime, his incubus self was where he was his most open and confident, and where he'd best explain his actions.

 

When Ignis opened his eyes again, he was standing in a hallway reminiscent of the Citadel, close to the training halls. He could hear the echo of clashing swords and shouted commands, as if every room were all full of crownsguard, honing themselves for the better. All but one. One, which seeped out husky whispers and panting breath. Ignis peeked inside, careful not to cause the marble doors to creek too loudly.

 

"You'll always do as I say, won't you, Shield?"

 

"Yes, Highness…"

 

There was Gladio, subconscious and charmed, on his hands and knees on the marble floor, naked and blindfolded with Noctis seated upon his back as if that was his throne to own, legs crossed with his tail end wrapped lazily around Gladio's hanging cock. It coiled around, not quite stroking to a rhythm, but more so playing with it to keep him stimulated. Keep him squirming and groaning. To try and distract him from the task of being rod straight and poised for Noctis to sit upon.

 

The incubus chuckled, ghosting clawed hands over Gladio's ass over and over, making the muscles underneath twitch and jerk to attention. "You say that, but every time I try to take what's mine, you shrink away."

 

"S-sorry, your Highness…"

 

The tail slithered away from Gladio's cock and curled around one full curve of his ass, focusing on that while the very tip tickled at Gladio's hole. The man's whole body jumped, bucking Noctis as well. He growled and reached for Gladio's head, getting a paw full of the man's wild mane of hair.

 

"That's _not_ okay."

 

The Shield's tongue laved out from his mouth as his head was jerked backwards, panting with the effort to stay upright as the incubus' tail continued to torture his ass and brush against his perineum. "Fuck… Highness… I… I can't…"

 

" _Can't_ isn't a word here, remember? I'm going to push inside you now. You can take my tail, isn't that right? Because you'll take what your Prince gives you."

 

"D-damnit… yes, your Highness."

 

The other preened and shoved Gladio's head forward, watching it sink between broad shoulders. He pressed his slithering tail end past his winking hole, still dragging a clawed hand across his rump to keep him calm. To Ignis, Noctis seemed to be taking heed of Gladio's body cues despite his dominant words. He wanted Gladio to enjoy this as much as he wanted to experience it.

 

However, something was amiss. As the tail slid inside, Gladio was starting to sweat profusely, a paleness depressing his profile. His body was moving as much away from the intrusion as possible, but his desire to be loyal and obedient was keeping him steady. That obedience was not enough to keep Gladio completely still, hands shaking under his determination to try and take it. Despite his gritty personality, Gladio's subconscious was not allowing this, and he shouted out a word before his body phased into nothing. The room filled with fog, until nothing remained beyond Ignis, Noctis, and the training hall.

 

"DAMNIT!" Noctis roared, more warped in the tones that usual. The incubus then looked about, confused about his surroundings. "Wha the--oh, _what_?"

 

The floating incubus spied Ignis, who now slipped inside the training hall, leaving the darkness of nothingness behind him. " _That's_ why I'm not awake. You actually slipped inside Gladio's dream? You in his bed or somethin?"

 

"Nothing so intimate. I'm in his house. He was having nightmares and needed a night light," Ignis smirked, and Noctis groaned in great anguish. He stopped floating, clawed feet clicking on the floor.

 

"I'm being careful."

 

"You're being reckless. Again. And without needing to be."

 

"Yeah, because Gladio will just let me fuck his ass if I asked him."

 

"Have you?"

 

"Uhnm, Ignis. It's _Gladio_. That guy wouldn't catch even if Iris' life depended on it." Noctis huffed, crossing his arms.

 

"Surely you are being extremely stereotypical." Ignis rolled his shoulders, partially taking offense on Gladio's behalf.

 

"His subconscious proves that he's not willing to let me fuck him. So, I figured, if I can train his subconscious, then he'd be up for it in the real world. I just need a few more tries. I managed to get him begging for me this time. It was really hot, actually…" Noctis mused while running his tongue up and along two of his claws that gleamed with something reminiscent of precum.

 

" _Noct_." Ignis approached closer, which allowed his necklace to exert more influence. In the real world, he was actually sleep walking up and towards Gladio's bedroom, something that he'd read might happen when following an incubus to the person they're influencing.

 

His body slipped under the covers, and curled up behind Gladio, nuzzling into broad tattooed shoulders. Gladio, who had been in a cold sweat, calmed down immediately, and his dreams changed to that of blissful darkness.

 

The dream scape turned to that of the fishing deck in the foggy lake, and Noctis whined, plopping down on the planks. "Iggy, no! Why did you pull me out?"

 

"Do not 'Iggy' me. You have _three_ retainers. One of them you are romantically involved with. You've known me and Gladio the entirety of your life. Surely you can, as we have explained many a time, approach us on any topic, sexual or otherwise."

 

"Yeah, but last time I fed extra on Gladio, it was a big deal."

 

"You were feeding on him exclusively and frequently. This is different. You're using him for sexual exploration, something best done in the real world, not the dream scape."

 

"Ugh, why couldn't he just… take it?" Noctis complained, his tail reflecting his frustrations with a flapping thunk upon the planks. Ignis sighed and sat beside the disgruntled demon, arms crossed and eyes sharp.

 

"Did you, perhaps, stop to think that the reason Gladio subconsciously does not want to be taken is due to him having never been taken in real life? If he doesn't realize how good it feels, then subconsciously, he may react poorly to it."

 

"But… sometimes you guys dream up all kinds of stuff you've never done," Noctis grumbled, turning on his stomach. His tail swayed across his ass over and over as he peered up at Ignis.

 

"Like, you _love_ bondage. You love it so much, Ignis, but you've never said anything about ever being in a relationship with someone, so when would you be doing that? And Prompto really loves to watch me touch myself, but we've never been into that in real life. Gladio loves it when I boss him around, but he hates it in real life. Tch, so confusing."

 

"Noct, I've been bound intimately several times in the last two years."

 

The incubus jumped up to his palms and stared, amazed. "… No, what, _really_? When? You're always working."

 

"I _make_ time," Ignis smirked, then, before Noctis could prattle onward, continued, "Prompto's subconscious voyeuristic tendencies can come from the fact that he's a photographer. Taking a third person perspective on life is a standard for him that would make sense to bleed into his sexual fantasies."

 

"…. Okaay, I guess that makes sense. Then what the hell's up with Gladio?"

 

Ignis lulled his head to the side. "He's a soldier. Soldiers take orders. You're his Prince. When you order him and mean it, he'll follow, without question. Apparently, he's aroused by it, and fantasizes about a Prince who whines less and commands more."

 

"Wow, I'm surrounded by some kinky fucking bastards."

 

"Kinky, perhaps, but no bastards."

 

"You know what I meant, damnit."

 

Ignis snorted a laugh into his hand, hiding his smile, but it reached his eyes. Noctis hugged his legs, eyes cast to the murky waters. "… Okay… I've been an ass again."

 

"Indeed."

 

"But… I don't know how to broach the subject. And Prompto's my guy so… I'm not supposed to be doing stuff like this with anyone but him. Nothing physical anyway. What I feel about Gladio… what I wanna do? Isn't that cheating?"

 

"Incubi are biologically incapable of being monogamous. It's not in your nature to be exclusive."

 

"Then what am I suppose to do once I get hitched?" Noctis scoffed, but then remember Clarus and his father, and choked on his breath. Ignis' eyes wrinkled.

 

"Seems you reached the answer all on your own. Good job."

 

"Don't sass me."

 

"Yes, my apologies, your Highness." But Ignis wasn't even a little sorry. This scenario, this situation, of a mortal man speaking to a hybrid of human and demon, would never become any less fascinating or humorous to Ignis. At least he hoped it wouldn't.

 

Noctis let the tip of his tail lay over the side of the deck, flickering it in the water. "Okay so… just… ask him."

  
"That would be the best approach."

 

"Ya know… Gladio's not so bad."

 

"Your meaning?"

 

"I mean… he's…when in the hell did he get so sexy? He was such a... I dunno, just wasn't into it. The pushiness. But… suddenly he's really hot? And he's so damn dedicated. Focused. Assured in his role. Like you, only a lot more serious sometimes. Used to hate that. Now I envy it. Wish I could… be that way."

 

Ignis could taste the bitter pill Noctis was swallowing daily in this confiding moment. Regis would not be long for this world, and Noctis would have to be dedicated to the role decided for him at birth.

 

"Wish being King was like this."

 

"I believe we've had a similar discussion on the matters of dreams and reality. Learning to exist in both was the conclusion to that."

 

"Yeah, it's just… _I'm tryin'_ , Iggy." Noctis pressed a palm to his eye, shaking the tiniest bit. It was the most vulnerable Ignis had ever seen him in the dream scape. To see a demon, a controller of dreams, look so miserable and small, broke his heart in several ways. Not to mention, despite it all, it was Noctis, who he never wished to see in pain. "It's just… hard. So fucking hard."

 

Ignis reached out and took Noctis' hand from his face, watching stray tears fall and disappear into nothing. He kissed the inside of his palm, and immediately, the sensational mix of tenderness and nostalgia calmed the incubus of his encroaching gloom.

 

"Noctis… please spend more time with your father. Do that and have more conversations with us--- we are yours to confide in, much like this. And while the majority of your heart rest firmly in Prompto's hands, Gladio and myself will happily take what is left with pride. We love you, Noctis; know this to be true. But we must stop speaking like this and practice such conversations in reality."

 

"Right," Noctis choked, voice cracking high to try and stop the dry sobbing bubbling forth in thinking of his father. Of his fragile body and sparkling eyes, as if there was nothing wrong in the world when nothing was right because he would soon be gone, leaving Noctis still floundering in how to be a good incubus, and how to be a good King. "Right…"

 

Clawed hands grasped firmly to Ignis' elbows and the incubus nuzzled into his collarbone, scooting closer until he was curled into Ignis' being. The young man allowed it, stroking Noctis' hair whle also sating his curiosity in petting his horn base, admiring the strange beauty he found in their existence and their steel coloration. The resulting rumbles of pleasure from Noctis were positive notes saved for later. _Horn petting was good_.

 

Ignis didn't remember when his mind slipped to darkness and Noctis returned to his own mind, but the last thing he did remember was Noctis whispering 'Thank you'.

 

\---

 

Ignis woke up to rough hands brushing back his hair. He wrinkled his nose, groaning in dismay. He was so damn tired.

 

"Mornin', boss."

 

Ignis flinched and remembered the last place he felt his body moving. That's right, he was laying in bed with Gladiolus Amicitia. Right. No big deal--- it was all to help him and Noctis, anyway. He brushed aside the fact that he'd seen the man naked last night, hung and leaking and begging gorgeously to be used by a sex demon.

 

He'd just ignore all of that.

 

"Good morning," Ignis cleared his throat, pressing himself deeper into the pillow and mattress to keep himself away from Gladio's looming. The man was on his side, his hand still loosely playing in his hair. "Did you sleep alright?"

 

"Better than I have in a while. Helps I had a nice snuggle toy to keep the demons away," Gladio smirked, lovely loose black hair in the way of crinkling amber eyes. Ignis pressed a hand into Gladio's face, pushing him backwards and away in being so close. He didn't need Gladio's natural flirtation to gang up on his vulnerable psyche still full of deliciously submissive shields, saucy demons, and _that_ had been Gladio's cock previously pressed into his hip.

 

He'd just ignore that too. He'd also ignore Gladio's laughter that made his chest warm. Noctis was onto something--- when did Gladiolus become so magnetizing?

 

"Glad to be of service. However, we still have the bigger issue, which will be rectified shortly."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"The matter of your night terrors and low mental stamina is, apparently, an easy fix."

 

\--

 

Noctis came over later that evening, and, in the privacy of Gladio's bedroom, discussed his newest desires. Ignis was on standby, watching them speak on the couch from an armchair a few steps away.

 

"Is that… somethin' we can try? Eventually?" Noctis' hand on Gladio's thigh seemed off to Ignis. Perhaps it was a play of the moonlight, or the angle, but he swore they looked clawed for a brief second. He blinked away the illusion in time to watch Gladio slowly sink to his knees before Noctis, snatching the breath from the Prince.

 

The future Shield settled between Noctis' lithe legs, and nuzzled into a knee, peering up at the other expectedly. "I'm alright with it. Though, we need a safe word."

 

"A-a safe word… uhnm." Noctis swallowed and his eyes flickered over to Ignis. The adviser shook his head-- that was a decision they had to make. "Unm… let's see." His confidence was waning. Gladio noticed and slowly leaned back on his haunches. Waiting.

 

"We don't have to do anything tonight, Noct. This stuff kinda needs to be slow."

 

"I know. I _know_. I want it, though. I just can't think up a word." Noctis sucked his teeth, annoyed at his lack of creativity. And also by the lack of Gladio no longer nuzzling his leg. Ignis covered his mouth to hide his smile, seeing the sexual frustration clear on his charge's face.

 

He shouldn't laugh, but it was darling.

 

"Lemme help with that… _Highness_." Gladio smirked, and that magnetism came forth again, stirring color straight to Noctis' face.

 

Reading Noctis had become as easy to Gladio as it was to Ignis, and he wanted to instill confidence in his Prince. He leaned forward again, and kissed the side of his knee, sliding in closer to his body.

 

"Let's use colors for now. Like traffic lights. We can think up a name later."

 

"Sounds like an idea."

 

Ignis watched Noctis sink back into comfort, and for a moment, his eyes were more purple than blue. He pondered if Gladio was seeing the same brief changes or if he truly was going mad in the sensual moment. Then he remembered only he had ever seen and remembered what Noctis looked like in the dream scape. Only he knew of the demon underneath.

 

"Glad to be of service…" Gladio sunk as well, deeper into this submissive role, and with every step backward Gladio took, Noctis grew bolder and stepped forward with him, guided by his comfort in this moment. If Gladio was okay, Noctis was by proxy.

 

Noctis stroked a hand through Gladio's hair and shuddered as if he'd waited all his life to have him like this. Gladio hummed from the attention. "You're so good for me," Noctis whispered, reverent of the man before him.

 

Gladio closed his eyes and soaked in the praise, leaning into the petting while resuming head placement at his knee, feeling beard through his pants. It was tentative, yet natural, a waltz growing in intensity as the steps were learned. Ignis would have felt like an intruder if it weren't for it feeling as if it was only natural he be there.

 

"What would you like from me, Highness?" Gladio whispered, turning his face just so as Noctis' finger tickled down to his hair touched face. His lips pressed to his palm, and Noctis preened under the affection, under this power. Ignis crossed his legs a bit tighter.

 

"I've got an idea. Hear me out," Noctis began, and Ignis knew for certain his eyes were purple now. He was also definitely sipping. Gladio's gorgeous eyes began to blacken. "Ignis has done so much for me. And you. And Prompto. For people in the Citadel as a whole. Wouldn't you agree?"

 

At the mention of his name, Ignis felt re introduced to this scene, no longer just an observer, but an active player. He swallowed, wishing he could read Noctis' intentions, but this was new to him. He'd never experienced Noctis like this beyond the dream scape-- emboldened, suave, cocky. And even in the dream scape he could brush that behavior aside as just a demon being a demon. Here, in reality, using the same powers, made Ignis feel the weight of it all. As if Noctis was actually being seductive for the sex and because it was his nature, not just for the energy.

 

"Yeah," Glaldio rumbled, either unaware he was being sipped, or not caring, trusting his whole being to his Prince. Noctis swiped a thumb across Gladio's plush bottom lip, and purred as the other sucked the digit into his mouth, hinting at what he could offer him, and what he could do.

 

Ignis swallowed as blackened eyes cut over to look in his direction, lips and cheeks still working over Noctis' thumb.

 

"Fuck, look at you. Hungry for it. Ya know what I'd love you to do for me?"

 

Ignis felt as if his body, his soul, was bolted to his chair as the second pair of eyes landed on him, all sparkling purple light piercing the darkness like the reflective lens of a cat's gaze.

 

"Spoil Iggy. Spoil him like he's never had a day off in his life."

 

"You got it…"

 

Gladio began to stand, but Noctis rose a leg up and brought it down to the other's shoulder, keeping him on his knees. "Ah ah… _crawl_. I wanna see you move. I want Iggy… to see you move. And see what I see…"

 

"Yes, Highness…"

 

Noctis whined in his throat, revealing in the title for once, as Gladio slid from underneath him. Ignis pondered if it was possible to bestow incubus-like power to another individual. Gladio looked much the demon, stalking over to him on black plush carpet, muscles rippling under tattooed flesh with every press forward.

 

Gladio wet his lips. Ignis did the same. Noctis grinned in anticipation, fingertips tracing his cock through clothing.

 

"Go on… Iggy wants you to, I can taste it. He feels like I do... like everyone does. The way you make everyone feel when you walk down a hallway. Strutting. Showing off. Everyone wants you, Gladio…" Noctis rasped as the future Shield slid just so in front of Ignis. He kissed a knee, and Ignis slowly uncrossed and parted his legs, allowing broad shoulders to catch underneath his thighs. Ignis gasped at the show of power and poise.

 

It'd been a while since he indulged beyond the dream scape. And unlike Noctis, who couldn't decide which realm he preferred, Ignis very much preferred reality for his activities. He just never saw himself with Gladiolus. In hindsight, why hadn't he?

 

"But you're not everyone's to have, are you?" Noctis was still talking.

 

"No, sir…" Gladio's tongue washed across his crotch, dampening his cotton trousers and coaxing more life into his cock. Ignis grabbed the armrests for dear life, eyes fluttering shut for only a moment before peeking back down at Gladio. Gladio, who was licking at him over and over, holding his thighs open and away from his work, unrelenting in his attention. Noctis watched, enthralled, palming himself lazily while lounging on his side.

 

"Who do you belong to?" Noctis whispered, his hand working faster before dipping under the pants hem and grasping flesh.

 

"You." Gladio huffed the word, breath washing over wet cloth and skin, making Ignis' crotch prickle happily.

 

"Me… and who else, right now?"

 

Gladio smirked against one of Ignis' thighs and gave a little bite through the fabric after each word. "Ignis. Scientia."

 

"That's right. So, Iggy… what do _you_ want right now?"

 

The young man inhaled with shaky breath, watching Noctis watching him, magic humming off his body in waves as he sipped from them both. He peered down at Gladio, waiting for further permission, a gorgeous beast at the invisible heel of his master with a curious splash of purple swimming in his eyes. He exhaled his answer as he slipped his own hand underneath his shirt, fingertips aiming for a nipple.

 

"Give me more…"

 

Both demon and pet smirked wildly, teeth gleaming in the darkness. Ignis thought worse things could come from the conclusion of Gladio's night terrors. Figuring out he had a sexual crush on Gladio, and then being able to indulge in it was a high note in his month, surely.

 

\---

 

Ignis awoke to Noctis ticking away on his phone and chuckling to himself. Gladio shuffled away from them both for more sleep, drained twice in two nights on top of being partially possessed. No one could say he had low mental stamina now.

 

Noctis showed Ignis a text conversation when the other propped his chin in the groove of the Prince's neck to take a peek.

 

 

 

> **Prom** : What?! You had a sex party without me?! So not cool!
> 
> **Prom** : You got any pics?
> 
> **Me** : No, kinda just happened.
> 
> **Prom** : Oh. My Gods. Didn't invite me _and_ don't have any fap material? I feel some sorta way, babe 

 

Noctis looked over his shoulder at Ignis, brow raised in hopefulness. Ignis sighed, resigned to his fate.

 

A few minutes later, Prompto was spamming texts, cheering Noctis as the best boyfriend a guy could ask for in receiving multiple pictures of Ignis Scientia and Gladiolus Amicitia making out in sex mused sheets. Gladio went back to sleep. Ignis demand the pictures be deleted in 48 hours.

 

Noctis said he'd think about it. Ignis also resigned to allowing them that small indulgence.

 

\---

 

Prompto did not delete the pictures.

 

Prompto proceeded to indulge in his craft, picking one of the many to edit, and then use for his photography class the same day. Ignis was appalled and flattered that he used it, and thankful no one would recognize him or Gladio.

 

Gladio asked for a copy and even promised to pay for it. Prompto believed he was in love again.

 

Noctis spent Friday, and the weekend, with his father. All three of them are proud of him, and ache for him.


	4. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis goes through some growing pains.
> 
> aka the chapter that Luma accidentally puts some sads into her story. rip.
> 
> also aka when Luma tries to write dramatic cut sequences and hopes they work cross fingers!!

Ignis wondered if it was possible for incubi who were related to feel when the other was dying. Did Noctis know the exact day, the exact second, that his father would pass away? In a way, Ignis thought such certainty in one's life would be a solace. To know when your time is at an end was surely better than life randomly being taken from you.

 

It was not so for Noctis, if Ignis' predictions were correct.

 

Usually, Noctis spent most of his summer time with Prompto, enjoying the heat, the heavy humidity, the sunshine, the radiating energy of his favorite. This year's summer time was spent in the Citadel in sleep that could go on for hours and hours at a time. The Prince would be spotted wandering the hallways at night, his internal clock destroyed and his body nearly running off magical stamina alone, while in the mornings, not even Prompto's coaxing could bring him out of slumber.

 

Ignis, and Gladiolus, was loath to ask Clarus for assistance, as they were sure that the Shield was both about to mourn the death of a man he was deeply in love with, and was preparing the Courts for the shift of power. But after a near 24 hour sleeping period that had Prompto panicking that Noctis would never wake, Ignis made the call for all three of them to speak to the Shield.

 

He looked haggard, but as solid and poised as he ever had.

 

"What seems to be going on with Noctis?"

 

Clarus shook his head. "In truth, I could not say for certain."

 

"How's the King?" Gladio asked, and Clarus's eyes became just that much duller.

 

"He sleeps long and often. I'm foreseeing that he may pass in his sleep any day now. But, by the stars, when he is awake, he insists to continue working, even if it's from his bed."

 

Prompto's shoulders slumped. From what Noctis had told him, especially in the past year when the young man took to spending more time with his father, the guy was old in body only. A complete goofball of a man, yet able to command a room with one change in his look. In Noct's words, 'he's King, because you want him to be your King'.

 

"Has Noctis continued to visit?" Ignis asked.

 

"Not while I have been awake, but I have a feeling he does come by. I have a hunch Noctis is with his Majesty in his dreams."

 

Prompto flinched at that. "Ah, wait... I thought incubi only, ya know... went into dreams to have sex."

 

"Usually, but that is not always the outcome of an incubus invading your dreams," Ignis said, knowing first hand that Noctis did not dream dive out of sexual appetite alone. The dream scape was his realm to be relaxed, open, and contemplative without fear of judgment.

 

Clarus nodded, confirming Ignis' explanation. "Correct. So, if I had to make an educated guess, I believe father and son have been talking with each other beyond this reality."

 

Gladio sighed, discouraged. "He ain't well, Dad," he started, his tone even, but his eyes reflecting his impatience. "Iggy can barely get him to eat. And he hasn't been draining, at least not from us."

 

"Neither has his Majesty, but I suppose that is a given. On this, I am afraid I do not have solid advice. This is one of those instances where all you can do is your best to guide and support during this trying time, because, as you know, no one can _make_ a Lucis Caelum do anything."

 

All three of them offered pain, but easy smiles. That, at least, was a comforting certainty.

 

\---

 

Ignis wore his necklace every night, curled up to Gladiolus, so that they could offer their minds as supportive escapes for their Highness. Prompto stayed by Noctis as he slept, to be there when he woke up and making sure he ate snacks, at least. Ignis didn't care that they were unhealthy.

 

\--

 

July ended without notice. August began with Noctis confiding in all three of his retainers. His three friends. Ignis couldn't help but feel as if this was the first official meeting Noctis was holding as a leader, even if it was all three of them settled on his bed, his head in Prompto's lap with Gladio kneading softly at his calves. Ignis held the Prince's hand, and they waited for the young man to gather his words.

 

Almost twenty years, and still, Noctis' ability to explain himself emotionally was his greatest weakness.

 

"… Dad will die close to my birthday."

 

Prompto's hand in Noctis' hair flinched, then continued to move.

 

"He's been… telling me things. About the Crystal. About the ring. And about a possible ambush on Insomnia on the day of his death."

 

"Wha?" Gladio tensed, as did Ignis and Prompto. An attack? But how could the King know?

 

"My dad said he'd been visited in his dreams by… something. He says he can never make it out. But by the time it's over, he knows things he didn't know before. As if memories, or facts, were… put inside him, or something. He's been trying to make sense of them. Writing it down before he forgets when he's awake. Then telling me so that… I can remember them. We've been… using the dream scape to try to talk because… reality's too hard for him to think in."

 

Noctis' voice crackled, pitched higher, and he bit down on his bottom lip. "I've been… been draining from other people and… giving him energy so that he can prolong his life just a little bit more. He didn't want to drain from Clarus-- his body can't take it I didn't… I didn't want you three to worry--"

 

"Noct, that is our job. To worry about you. Support you. You should not have--"

 

"Iggy…" Prompto frowned and combed his hand's through Noctis' hair once, twice, before rubbing behind the Prince's ears.

 

Ignis relented and suppressed his emotions, knowing they were now heightened out of concern of Noctis, the King, and Insomnia. Six, how much was on the line right now? He exhaled and squeezed Noctis' hand, showing silent support as the young man did his best to give information they all desperately needed.

 

"… the crystal, in combination with the ring, makes the city safe. The ring drains the power of the King to be used to keep the wall up. It has always been like that, but no one really gets why it's like that. Dad says that there is something out there, some sort of technology that can nullify the power of the crystal and the ring. Like… keep the ring from channeling the Crystal."

 

Noctis took a deep breath, and kept going. "There is nothing that can stop it unless the wall unleashes a great burst of power all at once. Like a surprise on the enemy before they use whatever they have against us. Destroy any oncoming aerial assaults. That is… what my dad plans to do with the last of his power. As soon as that happens, I will take the Ring, and keep the wall standing. No breaks in-between. It is the plan we thought up. There is… one problem. My dad believes there is a traitor that will be trying to make sure that he's killed before he dies in his sleep."

 

All three young men freeze up again, looking at each other in disbelief. All of this information at once, and to top it off, a traitor? Noctis turned his head, cheek pressing into Prompto's thigh, and gave his mind a rest, closing his eyes.

 

Ignis takes that as a sign for a break in their meeting, and they all take the time to settle and steel their minds, move about, reposition themselves.

 

Gladio gathered Noctis into his arms, resting his face on his hair while the Prince relaxed along his shoulder. Ignis allowed the Prince's feet in his lap, rubbing his ankles. Prompto laid his own head in Noctis' lap, face buried into his tummy.

 

Noctis started to speak again after the moment had passed. "We don't know who the traitor is, but we have a feeling it's one of the Glaives."

 

"We'll let Drautos know to keep a watch out then."

 

Noctis jerked back, looking up at Gladio with heat so fierce and defiant it startled Ignis by proxy. "No." He spoke it with the conviction that Gladio both ached for in his Prince and responded to best. Gladio relented to the request without talking back as he might have, because he believed Noctis was making that decision with confidence. He kissed his forehead and murmured, "Got it."

 

They were to keep all of this a secret. As they spoke, Regis was speaking to Clarus about this as well. Ignis had a feeling there was still more to this plan that they weren't being told, but that it was for the benefit of the plan that it be as few people privy to it as possible. Including the leader of the Glaives and Crownsguard.

 

They all slept in the same bed that night. Ignis did not wear his necklace, allowing his subconscious be handled by Noctis. The Prince soaked in this overwhelming support and trust from his retainers… from his friends… from his lovers.

 

\--

 

On the afternoon of August 29th, Clarus instructed Gladio and Noctis to stay in the King's quarters. Clarus stated that he needed to make sure the city was ready to defend itself on short notice. Gladio did not understand, but he did not need to and kept Noctis barricaded with Regis.

 

Noctis held Regis' ringed hand, and sat on the bed in silence. Regis continued to sleep.

 

Ignis had been given secret instructions by Noctis and by Clarus since the Prince's meeting. Every day, he spoke with Nyx, a man that Noctis and Regis trusted more than any member of their military. Each day, Nyx would give him a name. A name of a man or woman that _he_ trusted to fight along side him. Ignis gave each name to Clarus or Cor, who then held a meeting with that soldier to tell them to be ready to fight on August 29th.

 

It was a pain staking process, but the only way that Noctis trusted to keep the city safe and the traitor out of the know. Nyx had given the name Drautos once, but Ignis did not relay that name to Clarus. Not after such a negative response to the man previously. His Prince did not trust Drautos, so he did not trust him.

 

A slew of Glaives were prepared for whatever may befall their city. Ignis was on standby to coordinate any counter attacks necessary, even if he would rather be with Gladio by Noctis' side. He checked his phone as frequently as he fingered his skull pendant, jaws working in his mouth.

 

\--

 

Prompto was instructed to stay at home and not to come to the Citadel until August 31st. When night came on the 29th, he couldn't sleep, nervous. Petrified even. He kept his gun close, a weapon that Cor and Clarus trained him in. He was ready to use it. Not just to defend himself, but if he needed to fight his way to the Citadel, instructions to stay home be damned.

 

\--

 

The night of August 29th, Clarus gave the text to all trusted men and woman, and proceeded to stand outside of the King's chamber, all pieces in place. Ignis had also received this text and clutched his phone all the harder.

 

Clarus stayed there waiting, unwavering. Silent. Gladio, a door away from his father, continued to press an ear against it out of sheer impatience and irritation. Why wasn't he allowed out there? If there was a threat to be had, it was better for two men to be there, not one. But, then, Gladio knew why. If there was a traitor, then better to allow him to believe himself still hidden in plain sight and approach one single man than two.

 

And if his father… then it would be up to him to defend the Lucis Caelums. As he was born to do. Gladio kept his ear to the door, and hoped that his Father would live through this.

 

Gladio felt arms sneak around his middle, startling him, only to relax. "Noctis… I'm alright."

 

"Yeah. Okay." Gladio felt Noctis press his face into his back and squeeze him. He broke a little inside, and held the broken piece close to his heart. Now wasn't the time, but he appreciated his Prince's support. He silently allowed that broken piece to be passed to his Prince, however, trusting him with it.

 

After a moment, Noctis returned to his father's side, and Gladio went back to his vigil.

 

An hour before August 30th, Gladio finally heard something besides his heartbeat and Regis' breathing.

 

"General Drautos? What can I do for you at this hour?"

 

"I came to give you a small break, Amicitia. You have been working yourself ragged these past few weeks. I came by, hoping you were not here for your own health. However, here you stand, ever vigilant, yet… not required. Let me be a friend and offer you reprieve."

 

"That is quite unnecessary, Drautos, but the sentiment is appreciated."

 

"You misunderstand, Clarus. I _insist_."

 

Gladio's blunt nails bit into the wood of the door as he listened to his father's sword clash with that of Drautos, who's voice had become warped the same as Noctis' did in the dream scape. Only his was a far stronger distortion. As if he'd been a demon all along.

 

As if knowing that his Shield, his beloved, had finally engaged the enemy, Regis' body began to glow, the ring's center sparkling happily with surplus energy being sent to it. Noctis watched, fascinated, but also focused. He had to wait for the moment. The very moment… of his father's death.

 

\--

 

It was a chain reaction.

 

\--

 

Gladio choked on his breath as he heard the gurgling of his Father's last breath beyond the doors before gripping his sword, summoning it to reality. Regis exhaled for the last time, and all of his power, all of his energy, pushed out into the ring.

 

The ethereal light of the wall intensified until it was completely solid, no longer just a radiating wave of energy.  It pushed out beyond Insomnia. Beyond the gates, the bridge, and at the checkpoint. It pushed forth well into the inner continent, engulfing all things demonic with reflective light and destroying anything that may have been lurking to attack.

 

\--

 

Prompto gasped at the horrible spectacle. Explosions popped in the sky and screams of dying soldiers carried into the air. Machinery collapsed into the ocean and upon the grounds of outer Insomnia, the crashes causing rippling vibrations throughout every reach of the city. People were safe, but they were feeling the fight in their bones.

 

\--

 

Ignis saw the same spectacle, as he knew all of the trusted Glaives did. They all went to work. Not a minute too late, as Ignis was getting reports of Glaives attacking Glaives.

 

\--

 

Noctic snatched the ring off his father's hand and immediately shoved it upon his own finger. The pressure of it caused him to scream, his eyes flashing wildly with colors of purple and red. Gladio knew this was part of their plan and did not ask questions. He merely kept his position, his back to his Prince, his King. He blinked back the stinging of tears, and pushing the sadness into rage and vigor.

 

The door crashed open, flying towards them, but Gladio knocked it back with a summoned shield.

 

Before them stood… something. Something clearly humanoid, but warped, like a body encased in something that seemed more flesh than metal. Gladio gripped his sword and shield even harder, eyes hardened to Drautos, the traitor, his father's killer.

 

"Tch… this matters not. I will merely pluck the life from Prince Noctis--- and the invasion will commence once again."

 

Gladio moved in front of Noctis. "You can fucking try."

  

Noctis moved beside Gladio instead, ring-heavy hand clenching tight.  "And you'll fail."

 

Eyes of piercing red locked onto the man once beloved as Drautos before Noctis snappes his hand up. He reached forth and life force started to drain from Drautos. The _thing_ snarled, twisting in agony as his soul started to splinter and dissolve, rendering him immobile. Gladio charged, taking advantage of the handicap, and plunged his sword through armor, flesh and bone. He then kicked Drautos backwards and out of the Royal Chambers into the hallway, away from Noctis and Regis.

 

Noctis looked back to his father, red eyes full of sorrow, but focused. He then went forth to take down Drautos.

 

\--

 

When the sun rose on August 30th, the city was safe, the surrounding areas were littered with the remains of enemy dreadnoughts, several traitorous Glaives and Crownsguards were killed, and Drautos was slain in the courtyard of the Citadel.

 

Gladiolus was bed ridden. Drautos had been a mighty foe, but a foe he managed to bring down. The scars on his chest and face were ones he would wear with pride. His father would have been proud, he was sure.

 

Prompto stayed at home, even if he longed to go to the Citadel. The operation was a success-- he could look out his window and see Insomnia still in place. He had to have faith in Noctis and the others, even if he felt something horrible had happened. He kept Iris calm through calls and texts.

 

Nyx had nearly perished, almost brought down by men and women who saw _him_ the traitor for daring to stop their plan to take down the Demon Kings. Ignis was pained, but thankfully, as their operation could not have succeeded without him. Nyx, Crowe, and Libertus were all to be given great honors after this mess was sorted. Ignis would make sure of it.

 

\--

 

It wasn't the clean up after the death of Regis and Clarus that Ignis was worried about. It was not even the ramifications of this enemy and what they were capable of that their ranks had seeped into Lucian military as it did. No, the greatest challenge that Ignis forsaw coming was the prevention of a newly enraged incubus becoming a Monarch of terror in the midst of his killed father and attacked city.

 

When the sun rose August 30th, Noctis turned 20, Insomnia had a new King, and the wall was wider and stronger than ever.


	5. Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been ten years, and there's nowhere to go but up.  
> But not without a little help.

Ten years was a long time.

 

In ten years, the war was won, Lucis had regained all land lost, and then some, and held all overarching political sway. In ten years, the wall that had protected all of Insomnia had expanded well across the region, until it was finally deactivated when it was no longer needed, granting the King many years back to his life. In ten years, Noctis learned many aspects of his power long lost to time due to taboos; taboos he was willing to cross for the sake of sustaining control of his homeland and protecting those he cared for.

 

In those ten years, the King owed much of this success to a little whisper in his ear. The little whisper came from someone in his dreams. When he did not spend his nights draining from one of his lovers, it arrived, and unlike any other time he spent in his subconscious, he wouldn't remember the dream. After those forgotten dreams, he would have knowledge that he didn't have before he slept; know of places, abilities, and people he'd never met. The last to experience this phenomenon was his father before he perished.

 

Before he perished, someone had told his father how to save Insomnia. Then, it was telling Noctis how to win the war and achieved that goal. Now, Noctis stood on the balcony of his chambers, overlooking the city that was now, not only the crown city of Lucis, but the Capital of the continent. It was all thanks to that whisper, and it was a presence that Noctis sensed was coming closer and closer to the city.

 

"Your Majesty?"

 

Noctis looked over his shoulder, sighing. "Told you not to call me that in private."

 

Ignis smiled secretly, sliding a hand from Noctis' back down to the curve of his hip. His eyes held flecks of purple due to the aftermath of another trick that was taught to Noctis by the whisper. His lovers now held power beyond what the crystal allowed, and kept them connected to Noctis in real life, even when duty took them from his side. It allowed their subconscious to always be within Noctis' reach.

 

Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto had been beautiful terrors on the battlefield while Noctis gave power from the safety of the city. Prolonged usage of this little trick left them with residual incubus features, including purple flecks in the eyes. Noctis' own eyes tended to stay purple these days, although no one questioned why. They merely equated it to the King's connection to the Crystal.

 

"You summoned me?"

 

Noctis placed a hand over Ignis' and exhaled. "He's coming."

 

"You are certain?"

 

Noctis nodded. "Yeah. He feels a lot like me. And his existence is feeling less and less like a ghost. More solid. Like how you three feel when you're closer and asleep. It's him."

 

"How do you wish to handle this?"

 

The King brushed his thumbs over Ignis' knuckles and paused in thought. And he could feel Ignis' approving smile in this. His cheeks warmed--- Ignis had been a pillar of guidance these past ten years. So many times he felt pulled towards the Crystal's power, knowing that he could use it beyond moral boundaries. Even the ever-helpful whisper tempted him with ideas and secrets that he could have used to end the war so much sooner. But it was Ignis, steadfast and unyielding, that kept him patient and steered him from less savory methods of rule.

 

Gladio solidified that guidance. Prompto gave him passion and humanity when he felt he had none left beyond his powers. All three of them had a hand in this grand outcome.

 

A kiss to his neck brought him back to reality. Ignis chuckled against his skin. "If you desire a sip…"

 

"No… no, but… hnmm, damn, I can already taste you. You extra happy, or something?" Noctis smirked, feeling Ignis drawing circles into his hip.

 

"You might say I've been spoiled as of late."

 

"Is that right? And leaving me out?"

 

"Hnm; I've distracted you from my question." Ignis pulled from Noctis, and the King did _not_ pout. Right. The whisperer.

 

"I have a feeling that he'll come in my dreams first. I also have a feeling that he'll mask his appearance in real life, just like how he taught me to. I want you all to sleep outside of my chambers for the next week or so. I don't want you guys getting in-between us."

 

"In-between what, Noct?"

 

Noctis' chest twisted in seeing a knot of concern wrinkle between Ignis' eyes. He hated seeing that, and hated the disapproval that came with it. He shook his head. "I don't know who this guy is, his intentions, or his true power. But even if he's dangerous, I do owe him a lot in helping us make Lucis the nation it was before Niflheim grew to power. So, think of this as a private meeting between a King and a Chancellor, or somethin'. It needs to be private."

 

The knot lessened, but it did not disappear. Noct reached up and cradled the man's sharp cheek, thumb brushing underneath his eye. It was the same side of Ignis' face that he'd almost lost in battle were it not for the power Noctis had given him. "Ignis. Trust me."

 

The man's features finally relaxed, and he exhaled sharply from his nose. He turned his head and kissed into his palm. "Of course, your Majesty."

 

Noctis didn't mind the honorific this time, allowing it to make his ears warm as it was spoken from his lovely, loyal advisor. His advisor that would do anything for him. Noctis dragged his nails down Ignis' gorgeous neck, and somehow, it felt as if his claws were pressing into the other's skin. He wet his lips at the shiver that rolled over Ignis and the purple flecking in his eyes intensify with his arousal. The groan Noctis' felt through lean neck muscles only encouraged his appetite.

 

The King was suddenly famished. "Second thought, I could use a quick drink."

 

\---

 

Noctis marked off a week after that night. That night, he slept with Prompto by his side, and Gladio at his back, having sipped Ignis long and deep that afternoon. That night, he sucked Gladiolus down with Prompto's help, spoiling the Shield with their affections before turning on each other. Prompto's seemingly boundless energy made for a long sunflower-tasting night.

 

After that, the King slept alone the next few days. It was not fun, but it proved the smarter decision. Every night, the whispers came, becoming more a voice. Every night, Noctis remembered more of his dreams, until the fifth night, where he finally could feel a presence.

 

On the deck of the foggy lake, which was a constant in Noctis' own mind, he felt the man approach.

 

"… what are…?"

 

"My my… what a stunning demon you've become, King Noctis."

 

Approaching him was a man of pale skin and wild red hair, eyes a piercing color of gold. He had a tail much like Noct's, and horns identical to his own, curled and antler-like, but the coloration was more akin to black stone. His nails were claw-like, covered in scales, his lazy smile showing off sharp canine teeth. Another incubus.

 

"Who… are you?"

 

"I have introduced myself to you so many times these past few years, I am beginning to suspect that once more will not be the magical time you remember."

 

"No. I'll remember this time. You're in the city right now, aren't you?"

 

The man's brow lifted, as if genuinely surprised. "Oh? You can feel me, can you? You've become more powerful than I realized. Well then, one more time. For his Majesty."

 

The demon came closer and closer until he was looking down at Noctis as he might have in real life.

 

"Ardyn."

 

Noctis narrowed his eyes. "Your full name."

 

"Ardyn Lucis Caelum."

 

The King swallowed. "So… you're…"

 

"An ancestor, yes. Someone who has much more demonic blood in my veins than what's been distilled and given to you. Yet, you have been following my trail of crumbs quite efficiently. You radiate the crystal's power so beautifully, you might pass for an old Monarch. I'm almost envious."

 

The man's claws rose and cradled Noctis' jaws, thumbs brushing across his cheeks. It felt so intense as if both their auras were melding, drawn to each other by the shared blood of the demon that blessed their line so many eons ago. Noctis suppressed the shudder, but did not back away from the touch. He did push out his own aura, to make sure that this Ardyn would not try to influence his body in real life.

 

The man sucked his teeth, but the mirth in his gaze stayed light. "Do not fret, my King. I can not take over your body, brainwash you, or even walk through your dreams. You are too powerful. And I don't feel like it. I'd rather indulge in another way."

 

Noctis narrowed his eyes. He was listening.

 

"You must realize by now that it was I who assisted both you and your father to obtain the status of utopia. Everywhere the sun touches when it rises and the moon bathes in its glow is yours, lovely King. And I helped make it so. You know this to be true."

 

"Yeah, you're not wrong."

 

Ardyn slid his hands from the King's cheeks and allowed his claws to play down the other's chest, idly touching and petting while Noctis remained calm despite his cock stirring from how wonderful this was. Was this how his lovers felt when he drained them? He felt his mind being drenched in a sense of floatiness, becoming lighter and lighter, warmer and warmer, like a summer breeze. Easy, and loose, and simply existing. The sensation of it reflected in the increase of fog around the lake.

 

"Look at you, purring… such a fetching man our line has created."

 

Noctis growled and his body stiffened, no longer allowing himself to be so malleable. Ardyn chuckled, tail swaying upon the boards underneath them.

 

"I want two things, your Majesty. I want the Crystal. More specifically, I want to become one with the Crystal."

 

The King's frowned. "What?"

 

"You see, being as I am, what we are, I find myself in a bit of a situation. I have become too powerful. Too powerful to die-- such is the fate of an incubus who can live on lifeforce alone. I drain from others without thinking, drawing lifeforce while awake and dreaming. Only in complete isolation have I felt the teasing taunt of death, only to find that the smallest touch of sunlight or moonlight granted me energy to survive."

 

"You _want_ … to die?" Noctis frowned and suddenly, he wanted to touch this man. He wanted to grant him some form of comfort that he felt the other needed or lacked in his long life.

 

"Such a desire must seem foreign, but I assure you, my time on this land is long past expiration. Your time, your Majesty, has just begun, and I worked to make it so."

 

"Why?"

 

"Hnm?"

 

Noctis moved in, pressing his body forward, hands sliding across Ardyn's shoulders and upper arms. His voice lowered. "Why did you help me? Why did you help my father?"

 

"… I had wanted you to become the next Mad Monarch."

 

Noctis flinched and snapped himself away from the curling embrace, growling with full baring teeth and burning red eyes. " **What**?"

 

Ardyn hummed and pouted, holding himself. "How rude. We were having such a lovely moment, and you've left me here, cold and wanting. Didn't that gorgeous advisor teach you manners?"

 

"Do _not_ talk about Ignis!" Noctis snarled, tail smacking down upon the deck, causing vibrations to move out and beyond them in ripples of displayed power.

 

Ardyn merely rolled his eyes. "Calm yourself, King. As I said, I _had_ wanted you to become another Mad Monarch. I wanted you to use the techniques I taught you in your subconscious to take advantage of humanity, and bend it to your will. I wanted to see if you would do as my grandfather did, and create a utopia at the expense of your subjects. But, alas, you did not play the part as I had hoped. Instead, you gave me… something even better."

 

Noctis felt his hackles settle, and saw the hazy drunk look in Ardyn's eyes as the man looked past him and out into the foggy lake. His aura turned completely outward, soaking Noctis' subconscious with his desires, which made the fog feel less misty and more humid. The incubus rumbled inwardly, his claws dragging across his own chest and his tail curling around one of his own legs.

 

"Ten years… of some of the most delectable displays of sexuality I have seen in a long long time. The absolute inventiveness of your subconscious and the subconscious of your beloveds would put myself and Gilgamesh to shame, rest his soul."

 

Noctis felt his cheeks burn despite himself, and felt the truth in Ardyn's words. There was no malice or ill intent in his aura. There was only an intense curiosity to experience what Noctis had, which was a piece of the combined sensuality he had with his lovers.

 

"I watched many a time as you indulged with them over the years. And I saw them keep you on a path with less… ethically questionable decisions. And while that was disappointing, my desire to be entertained did not go unfulfilled. And so, I am satisfied with the outcome of the World. I wish to rest with my mind filled with the thoughts of gorgeous men enraptured with each other, filled with one goal-- the pleasure of their King."

 

"I see… anyone ever tell you you're a bit strange?" Noctis scoffed, feeling himself smile despite the situation and his own arousal, thinking of each of his men as they were in their subconscious and in reality. They were gorgeous and vigorous, and **his**. All his, and he wouldn't trade them for any power in the world.

 

Ardyn laughed long and low. "So… now you know the why. As I continued to help, you stayed in good graces with your lovers, and I could behold more spectacles. Nothing more, or less than that."

 

"Alright, got it." Noctis put his claws on his hips. "So you want to go into the Crystal. I'm assuming you'll die in there. Or go dormant."

 

"Indeed, that is what will happen."

 

"What's the second part?"

 

The other incubus grinned, and it reached his eyes, bringing forth fetching crows feet. "You are a King who listens. Yes, there are two favors. The secondary favor is that I would like to take part in a draining with you."

 

"… I never learned how to share."

 

Ardyn laughed yet again, head turned back in delight. "Oh, good King Noctis, that is a trait found in all Caelums in some capacity. Luckily for you, I will not be myself."

 

"What do you---?" Before Noctis could continue, he watched as Ardyn slowly morphed, his body engulfed in blackness before the inky drape disappeared and sunk underneath his feet. And there he was, a mirror of himself.

 

"How do I look?" spoke Ardyn, and Noctis rubbed his ears in hearing his own voice. Despite the strangeness of seeing and hearing himself, he was already thinking and scheming of all the ways this could work in his favor with his lovers.

 

"… okay, you have my attention, Ardyn."

 

"Splendid, your Majesty. Absolutely splendid." Ardyn flashed a sharp canine, and Noctis felt himself do the same.

 

\----

 

Noctis woke up a bit sick the next day, but that was to be expected after sharing auras with another incubus. He felt a bit tainted, as if he had a piece of Ardyn in his soul, but he felt something similar with his own soul, and he knew exactly where in his city Ardyn was. It was close to the outer edges, right where the thicker parts of the urban sprawl started and the housing developments began. He was possibly charmed to look like no one special, staying in a hotel that was three stars.

 

He would probably not approach the Citadel to become one with the Crystal until after the nights of shared draining. He'd have to think long on this, as his lovers were used to being drained, of course, but under the influence of two powerful demons, they truly risked locking one of them into eternal slumber. Not to mention, Ardyn probably could not be completely trusted. He'd made his intentions clear, but there was nothing stopping Noctis from saying no, or prolonging this into infinity.

 

There was nothing Ardyn could use to make him do any of this. However, there was nothing malicious about what Ardyn wanted either. And he did owe the man for ten years of victory. What was one more fuck before passing away from the world?

 

\--

 

Noctis summoned his men and explained what would be happening in their dreams. He left out a few things, only mentioning that the demon would be in his image and that they owed this helper for their fortune.

 

Prompt, as he always was in things concerning Noctis' power, was completely for it. "Two Nocts? Hah, it's like it's my birthday early."

 

Gladio was a bit more wary, asking about how another incubus could possibly exist unless he was also a Lucis Caelum. Ignis assured Gladio on Noctis' behalf that, if anything, this revelation should lessen his anxiety. "Think of it as serving two Kings," Ignis said and knew he'd appealed to Gladio's inner nature to please when the Shield's eyes dilated.

 

"Sweet dreams," Noctis purred to his retinue, his appetite suddenly very very healthy.

 

\--

 

"Look at him. He's so fetching."

 

"I know."

 

The two Caalums agreed to materialize the same scene for each man, just to keep consistency and allow his lovers' subconscious to feel comfortable in his bedroom chambers. Two creatures were in the guise of Noctis, one with purple eyes, the other with gold. They drank in the sight of the Shield, wrists bound to the headboard wearing a beautiful collar with a crescent moon pendant. His eyes were pitch black in the glow of the moon, the shining light making the precum on his abs glisten.

 

The Noctis with golden eyes licked his lips and crawled upon the bed. Gladio opened his legs. "Majesty."

 

"Such manners. You've trained him so well."

 

"He's just naturally a good boy, aren't you Gladio?" The other Noctis crawled to the man's side, claws stroking through lovely thick black hair while the other hand flicked the pretty moon pendant. Gladio leaned into the petting, then groaned in his chest as a tongue washed across his stomach, cleaning up his drizzling mess. The tongue lapped again, and again, playing with his full head while claws dragged across twitching full thighs.

 

"So that's what I look like… sucking you down," the purple eyed Noctis purred into Gladio's ear. The Shield nodded, then growled past gritting teeth as the Golden eyed demon slid the entirety of his cock past his lips, throat showing a tiny hint of distension.

 

"It took me so long to be able to do that… to take all of that cock. That what I look like, Gladio?" Asked Noctis, claw now circling one taunt dark nipple, "Do I look that good?"

 

"You look so damn beautiful…"

 

"And you don't cum until I tell you to, do you?"

 

"No… no I don't."

 

"Such a good pet…"

 

The Demon pulled his head back and moaned happily, licking his lips while he continued to pull and pump at Gladio. "Such a fantastic taste--- earthy, like swimming in a waterfall then laying in the grass and moss off the side of a river. A grand sensation…"

 

"Yeah, it is a lot like that, isn't it?" Noctis leaned down and sucked along Gladio's neck, pressing into a nipple with a claw just so. Gladio's whole chest jerked with the sudden pain, shuddering as the sharp discomfort immediately melted into pleasure, his cock pulsing in the Demon's grasp.

 

"Such responsiveness. May I have him entirely?" The Demon rose up, straddling Gladio's waist and lifting his tail out of the way.

 

Noctis was surprised to feel no jealousy or sense of possessiveness. Besides, this was him. What was there to be jealous of? He grinned and gave Gladio's ear a nip. "Go ahead. Have your fill."

 

The Demon did, engulfing the Shield and the man's hips humped up over and over, but did not thrust up like he desired. The Demon rolled his ass over and over, enjoying the heat of the other's sac against his ass and the control of his gorgeous body. The Demon hummed happily, pawing at Gladio's pecs while the other squirmed, containing his desire.

 

"So heavy inside me…"

 

Gladio tugged lazily at his restraints, groaning in his throat, wanting the Demon to move. Noctis chuckled and kissed his tattooed shoulder. "He feels good, doesn't he?"

 

"F-fuck yeah he does."

 

"Want him to stop being a brat and move?"

 

"Please… please…"

 

"He asked nicely," Noctis snapped his eyes at the Demon, but he merely chuckled, still doing nothing more that rut slowly in place.

 

"One more thing." The Demon's tail moved and hovered in front of Noctis' lips. Gladio watched, hungry, as Noctis suckled the tip of the Demon's tail, tongue sliding over the scaly texture and coating it until it was slick.

 

"That good enough?"

 

The Demon did not answer, but the tail tip disappeared behind him just as he rose his hips from Gladio's lap. Noctis couldn't see, but _heard_ when the tail tip entered Gladio, the man gasping and hitting his head on the headboard.

 

"So tight…" The Demon gasped, eyes shining while his mouth parted with amazement. "Fill me up now."

 

The Demon kept his hips up despite his order, and Gladio knew what that meant. His ass clenched around the tail tip as his muscles worked to buck up and sink his cock into the Demon in Noctis' guise. Noctis shuddered as he watched Gladio fuck into himself, trying to memorize that this was how it looked for Gladio. This was what he saw in reality when they fucked. And this was why Gladio looked at him with such desire and warmth, with such determination to please.

 

"Yes, fuck so good!" Gladio rose up faster into the Demon, making him keen and mewl, the Demon's head lulled to the side as he watched Gladio's face contort with pleasure. "Deeper… deeper…"

 

The Demon giggled and started to move his tail, squirming the appendage in and out and around to touch everywhere inside the Shield. It went as fast as Gladio did until the Demon could not keep himself still to receive Gladio's thrusts. He pulled out his tail and settled fully on Gladio's lap again, only to be bounced over and over, riding the Shield into abandon.

 

Both incubi were sipping Gladio's aura through it all, draining him with little restraint, both Caelums revealing in crystal-clear skies, pristine water, and rain-touched earth. Gladio's aura blessed them with such sensation, and they basked in it all.

 

"Inside me… all of it inside me…"

 

Gladio shuddered at the command, ready to comply, but found himself peering over to Noctis, his Noctis. Purple eyes glowed brighter and he nodded, granting permission to let go.

 

The Demon was filled with cum, golden eyes rolling back into his head, and the scene started to grow fuzzy. Gladio's subconscious could no longer sustain the world with two incubi. His aura was tapped out.

 

In reality, Gladio's skin was flushed, erect nipples rubbing against the sheets, and his cock pulsing out an orgasm in his boxers. He grumbled in his sleep. "Fuck yes…"

 

\---

 

The next night, the two incubi had a pretty blonde in their bed, high noon brightness shooting in the room with a beautiful blue sky beyond. Prompto moaned happily as the Demon fucked into him, his own cock buried deep in his Noctis. Prompto held the other's knees up and out, snapping over and over into the mewling King while the Demon bit and kissed over his freckled shoulders.

 

"Tastes like pure sunlight," the Demon moaned, as if drunk with it, his thrusts growing sloppy. He was sipping too fast, but he couldn't help it. Prompto was so delicious.

 

Noctis gripped the sheets underneath him, croaking out a plea. "Fuck 'em harder!"

 

Prompto laughed breathlessly, high from the overstimulation of being so damn full and surrounded by his lover. He reached behind him weakly to steady the Demon's hips, feeling his uneven rhythm. "You heard 'em… fuck harder."

 

The Demon's eyes flickered with mirth and suddenly Prompto was flushed against Noctis, chest to chest. The blonde's cock slid out of the King and was pinned between their bodies. "W-wha?"

 

"Only fulfilling a request."

 

Prompto screamed, more full than he had been moments before. Noctis moved his tail and coiled the tip around the Demon's cock. He gasped--- he'd charmed his cock to be much much bigger. His mouth watered--- why didn't he ever think of that? Noctis wrapped his arms about Prompto as each thrust jerked the blonde upon his body, their cocks rutting against their torsos. Delicious heat radiated from their cores, all while Prompto panted and cried into Noctis' shoulder and hair, his soul patch tickling the King's shoulder.

 

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck, Noctis, so good!" His ass was stretched and yielding to the Demon's snapping hips. Noctis could feel it from his tail end and slid his tail tip inside alongside the Demon's cock. Prompt keened prettily at the extra intrusion, hips bucking over and over to rut into Noctis' abs and back into that heavy cock.

 

"Such an eager rabbit…"

 

"He l-looks… he l-looks so cute with those ears."

 

The Demon growled happily at that mental image, claws dragging down Prompto's back, stopping right as his tailbone. "A precious cotton tail to finish the pretty picture…"

 

Noctis' hips began to jerk, cock full and ready to burst. His aura was filled with Prompto's near endless energy, making him near delirious with delectable heat and humidity. The Demon, as well, was ready to finish his meal.

 

His claws dug into freckled hips, skin to skin echoing in the chamber. "Ready for me?"

 

"Gods, y-yes, your Majesty…"

 

A second pair of claws dug into Prompto's ass, keeping him nice and open as the Demon filled him up. Flooded up. Prompto choked out a breath-- he was still filling him up. "A-aah… So… so much…!"

 

Noctis shuddered, feeling a soft pressure against his body--- Prompto's lower torso partially swollen from so much inside of him. It made him salivate, wishing he could see it and wishing he could eat him out until it was gone.

 

The Demon chuckled as the world began to fuzz away from existence, Prompto's aura finally tapping out. "Heavy with my seed…"

 

In reality, Prompto whined sweetly into his pillow as his hips humped into the mattress, spilling onto the sheets as if it were his King's torso. "So… much…"

 

\----

 

"He certainly enjoys watching, doesn't he?"

 

Noctis whimpered as the Demon kissed and bit at his neck while peering at Ignis, who stood at one of the posts of the bed, sharp eyes focused solely on him. He was wearing the necklace--- fully aware of the dream scape. And just like Noctis in the past, Ardyn was not aware. All charms on the incubus' body were nullified under Ignis' countermagic, and so Ignis saw a beautiful man with auburn hair, golden eyes, and a crown of beautiful horns instead of another Noctis.

 

Ignis saw two stunning Caelums bathed in orange twilight as they indulged his desire to observe them instead of participate.

 

"Yeah… he does."

 

"He loves watching you in anything you do…" Ardyn whispered, claws dragging down Noctis' flanks while pulling the King into his lap.

 

Ignis smirked, but kept quiet. Noctis' cheeks burned, knowing he wasn't speaking so Ardyn wouldn't suspect. But the smirk also hinted to Ardyn's truth. Ignis loved watching him---  loved watching him with Prompto. With Gladiolus. Even when they were alone, he loved making him yearn for touch with his attentive gaze alone. Iggy loved making Noctis want to want him.

 

"Yeah…" Noctis keened, his pitch nearly a whine, as Ardyn's claws dragged across his ass, and he knew Ignis would see the rising red whelps begin to show against his skin. Through his advisor's lustful gaze, Noctis drained him, feeding off his desire to see him slowly unravel under the hand of another man.

 

"He smells of the inside of a library… paper, ink, and fresh leather." Ardyn whispered while petting the other's thigh and ass, draining Ignis as well. "Especially the leather…" Teeth dragged along his collarbone, and Noctis bore his neck with a long tilt of his head. He carded through wispy red hair, coaxing him onward, his claws scratching happily about the scalp, and making Ardyn groan. The lovely sound vibrated through their bodies.

 

Ignis' hand settled on his own hip, his fingers making circles near his navel, his cock slowly swelling from the scene.

 

The Caelums entwined in an ever-deepening embrace of kisses and touches and words of arousal, feeding off each other's magic, and Ignis' background taste. Like a pot simmering with its ingredients, they stewed together to make something rich and sultry.

 

"Ignis?" Chimed Ardyn, his arms wrapped lazily around Noctis. His cock and tail tip was sunk deep into the King, and he humped slowly in and out of him, making Noctis shift and squirm to try and get more of his cock, more of his touch, more of Ignis watching him like this.

 

"Mn? Yes, your Majesty?" Ignis purred, cock now at full attention, his fingertips dancing from his root up to his glans, then back down.

 

"Come here." Ardyn curled a claw at the man, and slowly, Ignis crawled upon the bed.

 

Noctis leaned forward in Ardyn's arms, wanting Ignis. Whining for him. Slowly, Ardyn removed his arms, hips still working his cock slow and steady in and out of the other. Ignis cradled Noctis' cheek in his way, the King's facial hair tickling his palm.

 

"Feels so good, Iggy…" Noctis moaned against his lips, barely able to breathe while Ignis touched and pet his tingling body, listening to every hitched word, every mewl, every sweet moan.

 

"How good?" Ignis dragged his hand down the length of his King's body until he reached the tail base, rubbing little teasing circles so very close at his stretched hole.

 

"Like the best masturbation…" Noctis chuckled breathlessly, keeping up with the small little lie that Ardyn looked like him to Iggy. Ardyn laughed as well, amused, and picked up his pace, leaning back on his arms and snapping into Noctis' wanting body hands free.

 

Ignis reached down and parted Noctis' knees just a bit more, making him open more, making him easier for Ardyn to fuck into. And his King held on harder, claws digging into his arms for stability. "Yes! Hnm, fuck, Iggy he's… I'm--"

 

The King pressed his forehead into his shoulder, body tensing as he released, marking the sheets at their knees and a bit landing on Ignis' thigh. He moved Noctis' head just enough to kiss him long and lazy, holding him steady as Ardyn chased his own climax.

 

"You look magnificent…"

 

"Want you…"

 

Ardyn snarled, grabbing Noctis' tail like a reign, and tugged the man back flush upon his lap. Noctis' eyes rolled back into his head as he felt Ardyn inside him as if it were truly real, truly his seed spreading in his body. And Ignis watched, playing with his own cock which he'd been edging this whole time.

 

Finally sated, Ardyn's focus locked onto Ignis, stroking Noctis' hair in being such a lovely open hole for his cock. "He's famished… let us feed your poor advisor, yes?"

 

Noctis wouldn't object to spoiling Ignis, and the man found himself with two eager incubi under and between his legs as he laid upon black sheets. He kept a hand on both horn-touched heads, fingers massaging at the horn basses as their kissed, nibbled and sucked down on his cock in intervals, taking turns on places on his body until his high level of control couldn't keep his vocals down.

 

His King's name stayed on his lips in-between hisses and choking groans, feeling claws, and teeth, and tongue dancing and adore his thighs, his sac, his perineum, and right below his navel. When one of them wasn't drinking down his cock, a hand was there, pumping and squeezing with just enough force to keep him at the cusp. A cusp Ignis was no longer able to stand. He desired the dive into oblivion.

 

"M-majesty I can't-- I can not any… any longer…"

 

"Shall we?" Ardyn huffed air over Ignis' sensitive length and watched it twitch. "Time to grant mercy."

 

The King nodded and aimed Ignis at their waiting mouths, tongues out and ready for the other's release. Ardyn fondled and massage his sac and perineum while Noctis angled and stroked in that perfect way that Ignis loved.

 

When Ignis finally came, it had all the sensation of finishing an epic, closing the tome, and running fingers across the leather binding. Perfection, fulfillment, and a desire to open the book back up and read again. Total completion.

 

In the real world, Ignis merely woke up and reached for the skull pendant around his neck. He squeezed it tight, trying to bring his heart rate back down. "… my gods…"

 

\---

 

The day before Ardyn was due to approach the Citadel, the two Caelums spent one more night in the dream scape on the fishing dock of the foggy lake. Noctis's head was settled on Ardyn's lap, allowing their auras to mesh and mix as they had every night prior. He'd become so comfortable with the other, feeling a kinship he hadn't since his father passed. A kinship that was something stronger than that--- a connection with something with the same comprehension of the world as he did.

 

Someone who was like him. Who existed the same way he did and there was no need for explanation. No fear of killing anyone through dreams or holding back. Noctis could simply be. But soon, this would be taken from him as well, and it stung like an internal bee sting from his stomach.

 

Ardyn nestled a hand on Noctis' neck, using the pads of his fingers to massage the muscle, careful of his claws. "Tomorrow… I will finally rest."

 

"… I wish you'd appeared sooner."

 

"Had I appeared to the great Crown City any sooner, I would not… have been of right mind to be this way with you. Even now, my mind… is a great chasm, Noctis. Pitch black, with nothing but nightmares I've devoured."

 

"… that how you used your power?"

 

"Yes." Ardyn exhaled, stilling his hand from kneading the other's neck as he allowed his mind to drift in the fog. "I made myself into a Nightmare eater."

 

"Why?"

 

"Hnm, you sound amazingly unimpressed with this revelation."

 

Noctis felt himself shrug. "You don't feel dangerous, even if you're a nightmare eater. Something happened to you--- wanna know what."

 

"That is rather mature of you, your Majesty."

 

"Gonna tell me or what?" Noctis huffed, tail flopping down on the planks in semi irritation.

 

"… Back in my day--"

 

"Heh, nice start,"

 

"--there was little one could do if a demon infested your dreams. There are demonic powers at work that go beyond incubi and succubi, and there are demons that use dreams as entry into destroying the soul. Those with tainted souls become demons, and such procreate their brethren. I found a way to tame demons in the minds of humans with my power. I've had sex with a lot of demons."

 

"Ew."

 

"Oh I don't know. Some were very thorough. Very inventive. Not unlike your lovers, to be true."

 

Noct grumbled to change the subject. "Okaaay. So you had sex with the demon… to tame it."

 

"Indeed. The demon would then stay in my subconscious, effectively pulled from the subconscious of the afflicted person. They would be healed, but I would have the demon instead. At first, I could compress the demon into nothing but a speck in my soul. Practically destroyed. But… if you do that over many years, and then throw in some real-life trauma… my mind grew warped."

 

Noctis frowned and nuzzled Ardyn's thigh. The other incubus rumbled appreciatively and moved his hand to Noctis' shoulder, his tail sliding and finding Noctis' tail. They twined together.

 

"I must thank you again for what you've given me, Noctis."

 

The King looked up, and the man still seemed lost in his mind again. But his smile reached all over his face, making him younger.

 

"A full week of silence. Of nothing but sensations I had long since lost the ability to experience. Sensations I'd long taken for granted in their purity. In their simplicity. All found in your retinue, and you shared them with me. I can die knowing those simple pleasures again."

 

Their tails coiled together, curling and moving in comforting shifts. Noctis simply knew this was soothing to the other incubus and was grateful to be there for him. But his heart still hurt that this would be it. That there was no other way for Ardyn to exist after too many years of pain.

 

"How can I… prevent…?"

 

"Hnm?" Ardyn peered down at the King, petting back black hair to pierce into beautiful purple eyes.

 

"Will I… become like you? N-not that you aren't okay, just… how are you still alive?"

 

"Because the demons won't let me die, dear King." Ardyn spoke with a sad finality that squeezed Noctis' heart that much tighter. Ardyn continued. "As long as you continue to allow guidance from your good men, you will never become like myself and take on something beyond what you can handle. I was a powerful incubus, and only grew more powerful as I learned my way. I thought myself invincible, taking in each demon and helping others. But… unfortunately, I was correct. I was invincible… and then thousands of years later, and I can no longer taste food, feel injuries, or truly enjoy sex."

 

Noctis slowly sat up from Ardyn's lap, and looked the man in the eyes. "Would you like one more week? Just one--- just so you can live a bit more before you're gone."

 

Ardyn's pretty gold eyes darkened, but not in arousal. He was touched by Noctis' extension of kindness, but knew better than to take the offer. He cradled Noctis by his cheeks, thumbs washing under his eyes like he had when they first met. "… you… will be a grand King. And you will make fine offspring, teach them how to live, and die in the arms of your men one day. Your life is an assuredly peaceful one. While my previous intention was the opposite, I made sure that this is the reality. Allow my own life to end with such peace. It has been prolonged enough."

 

Noctis blinked, and tears pressed forth and over Ardyn's claws. He slowly nodded, then moved in close, pressing his forehead carefully into Ardyn's chest, wary of his horns. He purred as Ardyn held him, and they stayed embraced, all nuzzling faces, stroking fingers, and tender tail touches.

 

\---

 

Noctis was notified of a strange man walking past security without a word or recognition of their demands to stop. All efforts to kill him failed, bullets and magic only causing a black ooze and rotten mist to seep from the man's body. When a description of the man was relayed, Noctis gave Gladio the command for all security personnel to stand down.

 

The Crystal was held in a specialized area in the Citadel on a partial balcony of sorts and no longer connected to the machine that was used to cast the Wall. It was upon an altar, a place of reverence of the people of Lucis, of Eos. Its placement allowed the sunlight (and moonlight) to cast beautiful reflective sparkles all over the room.

 

When Ardyn approached the chambers, there stood Noctis and his retinue. His men had never met Ardyn, but they could sense that this was the demon, or the man, in their dreams this past week. The man who'd whispered Noctis to victory the past ten years. The man who'd helped Regis save Insomnia.

 

Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio pressed their fist to their chest and gave a soft bow. Ardyn grinned a bit too wide and gave his own flourishing bow while removing his ratty hat. "Gentlemen… I believe I am where I need to be to conclude my journey. It has been long, bumpy, and quite frankly, I am ready to put my feet up. And, I must thank you for the hospitality. This week has felt more real than the past 20 years or so. Give or take."

 

Noctis moved over to the Crystal and the others moved to the side, Ardyn walking past them to come closer. He held his hat in both hands, beholding the Crystal with a look akin to both disgust and fatigue.

 

"…. The monster who granted the Caelums their great power dwells within. This rock is but a portal to another realm. The realm of nothingness and the Gods. And the God of gods, the monster… the dragon, who gave the Caelums the power to shape their dreams as they pleased, is beyond."

 

"W-what?" Prompto gapped at the Crystal, then Ardyn, then over to Noct, who had a clue about this revelation, but hearing it from Ardyn gave it weight and truth. If anyone knew such things, it would be him.

 

"Any Caelum can pass into the Crystal. However, it is a one-way trip. Unless the great dragon decides that… your time is not yet over. Such truth is why I have not come sooner. That and other factors that need not be mentioned. But… here we are. I am where I need to be, grudgingly so."

 

Ardyn turned to Noctis and with that same flourish, gave the man his hat. "If you please, your Majesty?"

 

Noctis felt his cheeks burn at the simple, yet touching, gesture and held his token. However, when Ardyn started to remove the rest of his clothing, all four of them started to fret, wondering what this was all about. Was disrobing truly necessary for what he needed to do?

 

They all stopped in seeing the man's body. A body that looked nothing like it did in the dream scape. Definitely nothing that Ignis remembered, with him having been completely aware.

 

Scars on top of scars on top of scars. Whipping marks, demonic clawing, bludgeoning weapons, bullet holes, and less than savvy scaring near his rear and thighs that looked like the oldest of his injuries, nearly buried underneath it all. Noctis resisted the urge to touch and soothe. That time had passed-- this was it.

 

"Apologies. I'd rather not take those with me where I'm going. Do what you will with them--- burn them. Recycle them. Please do keep the hat intact, however. I would appreciate that. I'd like to leave something behind in this world."

 

Ardyn looked back to the Crystal, exhaled and slowly grabbed the rim of the rock. Sharp crystals dug into him, and he barely flinched in pain despite black ooze covering the shards where his skin opened. The light of the Crystal intensified until it was tangible like moving one's hands through syrup. He became engulfed in the light, too bright for the retinue to watch, but Noctis continued to observe.

 

He watched as Ardyn sunk into the light, and his face lacked any sense of regret or anxiety. Nothing was there except acceptance and calm. He turned to Noctis and mouthed 'thank you' before the light was all that was. Then nothing remained but the ethereal glow of dark sapphires and purples of the Crystal.

 

The others brought down their arms, blinking back the floaters in their eyes from the intense light. Noctis clutched the hat in one hand and pressed a fist to his chest with the other. He gave a soft bow. "Thank you… for everything."

 

\---

 

Ardyn's clothing was investigated for where it came from, sketches were created of the clothing, and sketches of the man himself were rendered. Ignis took complete charge of the man's place in history, marking him as Ardyn Lucis Caelum, Healer of Nightmares. Tomes were updated, and a portrait of the man in beautiful regalia fitting a Caelum now hung in the rock gardens where all historical figures were displayed.

 

Noctis kept the hat in his chambers, and if he concentrated, he could still sense Ardyn's aura in the item and feel that kinship of another incubus that he'd never get again.

 

But then he had Gladio, or Prompto, or Ignis, and he'd remember that this was just the beginning. A beginning Ardyn helped create. And inside each of his men was a piece of Ardyn now. He wasn't alone, and he never would be.

 

Noctis still wasn't sure how all of this incubus stuff worked. Even after 18 years of learning, and Ardyn's helpful knowledge, he was still uncertain of so many things. But he had his men, and a kingdom of supportive subjects. He had control of all that he could see and would fight to keep it as such. While he still figured things out, Noctis was sure he could be the King people could rely on and admire. Yes, he was definitely sure of that.

 

And he was sure Ignis wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END GUYS
> 
> Thank you SO SO SO much for all the support, and I'm so happy that so many people have enjoyed the silly sexy story. I have plans to add small additions to this universe to give insight to what happened during that ten-year gap.
> 
> What was Ardyn whispering to Noctis about? How exactly did Noctis begin to take back the lands? What sexual fantasies were so potent that Ardyn was infatuated with them? All such questions will be answered in separate little stories.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a gift fic for @ViciousSHADi (twitter), who draws beautiful Promptis and Noctis in general. Love you so so much Shadi, keep that chin up, Happy Birthday, and here's to another year!


End file.
